A Hint of a Deception
by Snavej
Summary: After being on the run for four and a half years, the second to last thing Taniyama Mai expected when she arrived in the hotel bar was for someone else to try and take the table she wanted. The very last thing she expected was for them to be her best friend intent on taking her back to Japan. [Sequel to A Hint of a Threat, Assassin AU]
1. Chapter 1

"Yesterday Taniyama Mai was forcibly taken from her home," a redheaded police detective said directly to the camera. "This is a picture of Taniyama Mai." She held up a picture of a teenaged girl in a high school uniform with short brown hair and a bright smile. "We beg that if anyone has seen this girl or if anyone has any other information about the kidnapping, to call the number on the bottom of your screen."

"Is it true she was kidnapped by her boss?" a reporter shouted.

"We are looking into the possibility that Shibuya Kazuya might be involved in the incident."

* * *

"Taniyama Mai is our best friend and we want anyone who knows anything to come forward," a sobbing girl said with her friends arm around her shoulders. "Mai, if you see this, please come home. We miss you!"

Keiko broke down into Michiru's arms as the screen flicked back to the news reporter.

"And that was a personal request from Taniyama Mai's close personal friends. Though it has been almost two weeks since she has gone missing, the police are still hopeful. If you have seen anything, please call the hotline!" The screen flashed with the familiar picture of Taniyama Mai and the hotline number.

* * *

Two teenaged girls walked from lamppost to lamppost with tape and posters. Every poster was the same: Taniyama Mai's face and the hotline number.

"It's been almost a year Keiko…" Michiru said quietly. "Do you think she'll ever come back?"

Keiko stopped in the act of taping the poster up and looked around at her friend.

"Of course she'll come back," she replied. "It's Mai, she's probably just lost."

The two friends laughed reminiscently.

"I wonder where she is," Keiko said as she resumed taping the poster.

"I hope she's not being hurt, or in a dungeon or something creepy."

"Nah, Mai watched far too many horror films. She'd know how to get out of that sort of situation."

And they laughed again. They both knew they would never give up hoping.

* * *

"Shuuya!" Michiru protested from the bedroom doorway. "You promised you'd help!"

The young man who was sprawled in bed groaned. Michiru scowled.

"I'm moving!" The young man wriggled towards the edge of bed and then promptly fell off onto the floor, still wrapped in the duvet. "See! I'm out of bed!"

Michiru laughed and poked her fiancé with her foot.

"Get up, I'll make breakfast."

Half an hour later and the young couple were walking down the street clutching posters and tape.

"And then the old hag dropped all the books and huffed off!" Michiru concluded as she handed another poster to her fiancé to tape up. "I had to re-shelve them all after I spent all that time trying to find the damn books for her in the first place!"

"Typical," Shuuya muttered. He stared at the photo on the poster for a moment. "You know, we should probably update the photo."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's been four years since she went missing, she'd probably look older now," he explained. "Perhaps we should look for some aging software."

"She won't look that much older!"

"You look older than you did four years ago. Your face has changed," Shuuya observed.

"What do you mean my face has changed? Do I look that old?" Michiru clutched at her frowning face. Shuuya chuckled.

"Of course you have changed! But only more beautiful for it."

"Nice save." Michiru scowled.

"And it's the only face I want to see for the rest of my life," Shuuya continued.

"Really?"

"That's why I'm marrying you, isn't it?"

Michiru grinned and handed him another poster.

"Come on," she urged. "We haven't got all day!"

* * *

On the other side of the world, Taniyama Mai lay her head down on a pillow and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well, after I finished A Hint of a Threat, I was like "I'm not writing a sequel" but then a few of you reviewed saying "write a sequel" and then the ideas started coming...**

 **So its happening.**

 **And it's going to be heartbreaking. And when The Bad Thing happens, I want you all to know, that its AmyNChan's fault.**

 **Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_On a beach near Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, a few months later…_

"Are you alright?" Naru asked, shocking me out of my thoughts. It was early evening and we were sat on a sandy beach, enjoying the last warmth of the day. The waves were lapping lazily at the shore.

"Hmm? Sorry, I was just thinking."

"What about?"

I should have told him then, but something stopped me.

"Nothing much," I lied. I knew he knew something was up, but he didn't push the matter and I was grateful for it.

"We could get a drink back to the hotel before bed," Naru suggested. "We're safe here for another few days I reckon. Any ideas where you want to go next?"

Where to go next? That was always the question. We'd been on the run for four and a half years now and had been all over the world. The only places we avoided were the UK and Japan. We never stayed in one place longer than a week, never in one country more than a month.

"We haven't been to Africa for a while," I said. "Maybe Morocco?"

Naru nodded and stared out at the setting sun. As he studied the scenery, I studied him. He was currently sporting the beginnings of a beard and his hair was longer than I'd ever seen it. But he didn't look bad. He never did, even if he did refuse to wear anything other than black clothing. It was black clothing or no clothing.

"Stop staring," he muttered.

"Why?"

But he didn't answer. Instead he put his arm around me and pulled me close. He gently pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"Are you happy?" Naru posed this question often.

"Yes, and I don't regret coming with you." I gave the same reply every time.

He nodded his appreciation of my words. I smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel, it's getting late."

He stood up and pulled me to my feet. I brushed the sand from my shorts as we began our way back.

"You're cold," he stated. I began to dispute this fact, but he'd already shaken off his jacket and thrown it around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I muttered. I slipped my arm through his and he led me down the beach. There were a few other couples and families, but it hadn't hit the summer holidays yet, so it wasn't as busy as it would be in a few weeks.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Umm…" I stammered, then steeled myself. "I'll tell you when we're back at the hotel. Not here, okay?"

He nodded silently, but looked a bit happier.

"Do you still want a drink?" Naru asked five minutes later as we walked through the hotel lobby.

"Sure, I'll have my usual," I said, smiling. "I'll see if I can nab us a table by the window, okay?"

Naru nodded and headed towards the bar. Meanwhile I turned and spotted a free table that looked out over the ocean. As I navigated the maze of tables, I spotted a couple walking towards the free table I wanted and I sped up.

But we still reached it at the same time.

" _You have the table,_ " I said in the best English I could muster. Naru had attempted to teach me several times, and while I failed on the whole, I could manage a few basic phrases. Knowing a bit of English in all these strange countries had helped at times. It wasn't like anyone out of Japan really spoke Japanese.

" _Oh it's fine! You take it!_ " The woman replied before taking a good look at me. "Mai?!"

My eyes widened; I had been recognised by someone I knew very well who I hadn't seen in four and a half years.

"Michiru? Shuuya? What are you doing here?!" I stammered. She looked older and Shuuya had cut his hair a lot shorter, but it was definitely Michiru and Shuuya.

"We're on our honeymoon, oh, Mai!" Michiru flung her arms around me and hugged me tight. Awkwardly, I patted her back. I spotted Naru holding two drinks and looking over at me and the happy couple.

They couldn't see him. If they saw him, he'd be in a lot of trouble. Michiru would recognise him and…

"Go," I mouthed. He nodded.

"I'm sorry," he responded. His handsome face was filled with anguish. He left the drinks at the bar and disappeared into the crowd. Little did I know, it would be the last time I saw him for years.

"Where have you been Mai? Why didn't you come home?" Michiru was crying. I was speechless. "Why did you go?"

"I had no choice," I whispered in replied.

"We should take her to the embassy," Shuuya said reasonably.

"Where is the nearest one?" Michiru asked, not letting go of me.

"In Kuala Lumpur, we can take the hire car."

"Come on Mai!" Michiru took my hand and dragged me from the hotel.

I had no choice. I let her guide me to a car, let them drive me inland, let them talk and talk. And all the time I was wondering where Naru had gone, and more importantly, when I would see him again. I still had his jacket around my shoulders. My hands clutched at the fabric as if they were a lifeline.

"You missed so much Mai! Keiko is training to become a teacher! And we got married last week! Everyone missed you so much! We never gave up looking for you, every Saturday we'd go around putting up posters." Michiru babbled as Shuuya drove. I didn't reply. What was I supposed to say? "Shuuya, I told you she wouldn't look that different! He was convinced we'd need to use aging software on your picture!"

The drive didn't take long and soon I was being ushered into the embassy. It was kind of nice; suddenly everything was in a language I could understand. I could read things without conscious effort and the people walking past me were saying things in familiar accents.

Shuuya explained to the lady at the receptionist who I was and with a shocked expression, she led me to a separate room. I waved goodbye to Michiru and Shuuya and followed after the lady.

"Wait here, someone will be with you soon."

I sighed and took a seat. The room was bland and reminded me somewhat of the interrogation room I had been in after we found Naru's brother's body. The receptionist returned with a drink and some food about ten minutes later.

"There's someone flying in from Japan to see you, they'll be here soon," she said kindly. "We weren't prepared for something like this, but we've been instructed not to interrogate you until the officials arrive. I'm sorry."

"Soon…" I repeated, but she was already gone. I very much doubted they'd be here soon. Japan was ages away; it had to be at least seven hours by plane.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I took a sip of water. I never told him. I'd been too scared to say the words out loud and now he might never know.

I opened up the mass produced sushi pack and slowly began to eat it. I guess I knew our life on the run would end one day, but a few months after we had left Japan, the idea just sort of faded into the background.

We only talked about it once. Naru told me I had to tell the authorities that he had kidnapped me. I knew he had kept up with the news in Japan, he probably knew what they had reported of my disappearance. I never asked. I loved being with Naru, but I hated thinking about those I left behind.

It wasn't like I didn't miss them, I did. I felt awfully guilty about everything. But at the same time, I would never change the decision I made all those years ago. I didn't regret it for a moment.

We never talked about what would happen after I was taken back to Japan. Whether he would try to find me or anything…

Subconsciously, my hands felt through the pockets of Naru's jacket. I had to check for any evidence that would lead them to him. I didn't think there would be anything and yet in the inside breast pocket was as scrap of paper.

I took it out and unfolded it. It contain only a few words in Naru's tidy script: I love you. I held the paper tightly between my hands and held back my tears. He was always prepared for every eventuality.

I don't remember falling asleep on the table in the little room of the Japanese Embassy, but I woke as someone entered the room.

"Hello Taniyama-san."

I looked up and wiped my eyes sleepily.

"Yasuhara-san?"

* * *

 **Author's note: Well a lot just happened there didn't it! I have chapter 3 ready and waiting but it'll go up in the morning UK time!**

 **Ah, how I have missed writing... I still have an exam left but it is not until next week so I'll write as much as I can and roll out chapters as I go!**

 **Please review with your thoughts and predictions!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yasuhara-san took a seat opposite me as I sat up straight.

"How have you been?" he asked casually. I studied his face, but he looked no different to how he had four and half years ago.

"Fine," I replied tentatively as I shoved the note from Naru that was in my hand back into a pocket. "Am I in trouble?"

"No," he said. "The Japanese authorities think Shibuya Kazuya kidnapped you. That is the story we will be sticking to."

"Story?"

"I know you went willingly. Naru kept in contact," Yasuhara-san said. "Didn't he tell you?"

"No."

"We're going to fly back to Japan in an hour or so," he said. "We'll go over your story then. I would offer you a shower, but they will want to examine you once we arrive and thus we have to preserve the evidence. Normally, they would have flown out with me and done it here, but I pulled some strings so I could speak to you before they got to you."

"Am I ever going to see him again?" The question escaped my lips without my permission.

"I don't know Taniyama-san."

At least he was honest.

"What about Michiru and Shuuya?"

"The couple that brought you in?" he asked and I nodded. "They've returned to the hotel, I'll have the embassy contact them and explain we've taken you back to Japan."

He led me from the embassy and into a car. I expected there to be other officers or something, but he was alone.

"Can you contact him?" I asked as Yasuhara-san drove through the almost empty streets. It had to be about four in the morning.

"Possibly, what do you want to tell him?"

But I couldn't say the words out loud. How could I tell Yasuhara-san before I told Naru?

Once at the airport, Yasuhara-san took me via a separate entrance,that bypassed security and passport control, to a private plane.

"You can sleep now, if you want."

"I'm okay." I didn't want to sleep.

"Do you want to go over your story now then?"

"Okay," I felt rather empty as I replied, but also slightly relieved. Being on the run had been a lot of fun, I'd seen a lot of things I probably otherwise would never have seen, but it was exhausting. Going back to Japan, to my boring life, would mean everything would slow down. And all things considering, it was probably for the best.

"Shibuya Kazuya, your boss, kidnapped you and you left the country with a fake passport," he began. "He kept you in a house and you were rarely allowed out. He forced you to cook and clean etcetera etcetera. Every now and then, you would move houses as he was paranoid of you being found. But you know very little about each place, you can make up the details. As time passed, you were allowed out under supervision and this evening you escaped his sight. Michiru and Shuuya found you and the rest is history."

"Right."

"If they ask you anything else, you can make it up, or reply that you don't want to talk about it. People will assume you were abused and won't ask too much, play on that if you need to."

"What's going to happen when we get to Japan?"

"The police will question you; they will have a doctor examine you." He paused momentarily. "Have you had sex with him?"

"What kind of question is that?!" I asked, shocked.

"They will examine you to see if he raped you," he said.

"But it wasn't like that…" Tears were rising to my eyes again. "He never did anything to hurt me!" If anything, I had been the one to encourage his advances. I knew, after what had happened with Hara-san, that he had been a bit touchy about sex. But we'd overcome that together.

"I know," he said, looking sympathetic. "But they are going to assume that it happened that way."

"And I can't dispute that?"

"If you do, they'll only assume you are suffering from Stockholm syndrome." His voice was very matter of fact. "The detectives in charge of your case are Takigawa and Matsuzuki, I'm sure you remember them. They are aware of the real situation of course, so you can tell them the truth if you really want."

I nodded; at least I would have someone to talk to about the truth, not that either of those detectives had been that compassionate before.

"What happens after that?"

"You go into witness protection. Takigawa and Matsuzuki will be personally watching over you day and night."

I winced at the idea.

"But my flat?"

"Still has everything of yours in it, but we have to pretend that Shibuya Kazuya might be after you," he explained. "So you'll be in a safe house for a while, how long depends on other things."

"Such as?"

"Such as if there are any reported sightings of Shibuya Kazuya."

"I see. Can I sleep now?" I asked. The sun was coming up now, but I was exhausted and new that when we landed that it was going to be a long day.

"Of course, there's a bed behind that screen." Yasuhara-san pointed and pulled out a book.

I nodded my thanks and retreated behind the screen. As I sank back onto the pillow, my mind wandered to Naru. I hoped he was safe. And I hoped beyond hope that I would see him again, somehow.

* * *

Oliver Davis held the phone to his ear and hit the call button.

" _Martin Davis speaking._ "

" _Hello Martin._ "

" _Noll? Where are you?_ "

" _I want you to keep Mai safe,_ " Naru replied, ignoring his father's question.

" _Yasuhara will watch over the girl._ "

" _I want her out of Japan, away from anyone who may be after me._ "

" _We need you in Japan,_ " his father said. " _Take care of a problem for us and we can talk about getting Mai out of Japan and under our protection._ "

Naru scowled.

" _What do I have to do?_ "

" _Return to Japan, an Australian agent in deep cover taking down another branch of smugglers. You're going to be going undercover, resuming your position as Shibuya Kazuya._ "

" _I can't use that name, that name is known as the person to kidnapped Mai._ "

" _We are aware of the situation, but that is the name you will use with the underworld. You can pick a cover name for your cover._ "

" _Will I be alone?_ " Naru asked.

" _I am sending Lin and Madoka out; contact us when you are in Tokyo. I'll tell your mother you are okay. It's nice to hear from you._ "

Naru refrained from scoffing as he hung up.

He dropped the phone on the bed in the safe house before pulling his shirt over his head. A hand scratched at the hair on his chin. It would have to go now. He had enjoyed the freedom he had had with Mai. He had enjoyed her smiles and her laughter.

But now that he had experienced that, that other life, he wanted to fight to have it back.

"I will get you back," he muttered under his breath as he picked up the shaving foam and squirted some out onto his hand. Naru rubbed the foam over his stubbly chin and picked up a razor. "I will get you back."

* * *

"Taniyama-san, we've landed." A hand shook me awake.

"Yasuhara-san? Please, call me Mai," I said as I sat up.

"That would be unprofessional."

"I don't care."

Yasuhara-san smiled indulgently.

"Okay."

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked slowly.

"Possibly."

"This is his jacket, if they see it, they'll take it as evidence," I said, indicating the jacket I was still wearing. "Can you keep it safe?"

"You want me to withhold evidence from a police investigation?" But he was still smiling. "Of course, give it here."

I took the jacket off and handed it over. He folded it and placed it inside his briefcase.

"I'll give it back when you're in witness protection. There is going to be some paparazzis out there, as we have to give this press attention. Are you ready to face them all?"

"No, but I don't really have a choice do I?"

Yasuhara-san offered me his hand and led me to the plane's door.

"Just keep your head down and don't say anything."

I took a deep breath, and stepped out from the safety of the plane.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well here is chapter 3! I know all these chapters have been a bit short but they are at the best break points in the story so yeah...**

 **Thank you all for you reviews etc!**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts and predictions!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lights flashed as Yasuhara-san pulled me down the stairs and towards a black car.

"No questions!" I heard him yell over the racket of the reporter's questions. "Get in the car," he hissed at me. I clambered inside the vehicle and scooted across the seat so he could climb in after me. "Well done," he said as he closed the door.

The driver moved the car into gear.

I daren't speak as we were taken from the airport. I didn't know if we could trust the driver, so instead, I stared out of the window. We didn't pass anything I recognised for a while. Then we passed parts of the city that I knew. A few signs had changed, a few shop fronts updated, but Tokyo was still the same. I was home.

I was taken to a hospital, where they asked me to undress and took away my clothes as evidence. Two female doctors examined every inch of my body before giving me hospital clothes and leading me to a private room. Once there, they took blood and urine samples for testing.

After the two doctors left, I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling, I knew there was only so long until they would find out what I already knew. I wondered how they would tell me.

I wasn't sure how long I lay there, but when I heard voices outside my door, I looked up. I could see Yasuhara-san talking to one of the female doctors. He was nodding with a concerned look on his face.

He came in a few minutes later and closed the door behind him.

"They've asked me to share the results with you."

"I already know."

"They have concluded you are in perfect physical health. They've asked me to ask you if you want to keep the baby," he said in a quiet voice.

"Of course I do," I replied without hesitation. "Naru doesn't know, Yasuhara-san. I was going to tell him last night but Michiru found me first. I'd put it off for so long…"

"Is this why you were asking if I could contact him?" he asked and I nodded. "I see, do you want me to tell him?"

"I wanted to tell him personally, but I guess that might not happen now." I sighed. "I might never see him again."

"Not if I have my way," Yasuhara-san reassured me.

"It was an accident, you know? We always used protection," I told him. "I was so scared when I first found out. He'd said so many times that he could never have a family, because they'd be in too much danger considering what he is. But I'm kind of glad it did happen. I still have a piece of him with me."

Yasuhara-san smiled sadly at me.

"The doctors said you were about three or four months or so along; does that tally with what you think?" Yasuhara-san asked.

"Sounds about right."

"They'll want to talk with you to date it more accurately."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Are you up for the police to question you now?"

"Yes, I want it over with."

Yasuhara-san nodded and left the room. I turned my head back to the ceiling.

"It's just you and me now kid," I said to my stomach. "But I promise I will keep you safe."

* * *

" _Martin Davis speaking?_ "

" _Martin, its Yasuhara, the situation has changed._ "

" _What do you mean?_ "

" _Taniyama-san is pregnant._ "

" _I don't see how that changes things._ "

" _Martin, Oliver is the father and we can't keep that from him._ "

" _She is keeping it?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _And we can't arrange an accident?"_

 _"_ _No, I won't allow it. I want to tell him."_

" _He has been out of the game for too long, Yasuhara. He is too good an agent to let him play family._ "

" _He has a right to know!_ "

" _Don't make me have your higher-ups order you not to tell him. I will do it. I would rather we could work together with some resemblance of trust._ "

" _I won't lie to him, Martin. I won't tell him, but if he asks, I will reply truthfully._ "

" _Fine. He should be contacting you soon anyway._ "

" _I will keep you informed of any other updates._ "

* * *

Two familiar detectives walked into my room and drew up chairs. I pushed myself into a sitting position and waited for them to speak.

"Hello Taniyama-san," Matsuzuki-san said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Let's skip to the chase," Takigawa-san said briskly. "We know that you went with Oliver Davis willingly, but obviously we cannot share that story with the press. When you went missing there was a lot of speculation that Shibuya Kazuya kidnapped you as he also disappeared and your place of work shut down at the same time. But the police had no proof. We plan on telling the press that you told us he took you, okay?"

"Okay, Yasuhara-san said that the story was that Shibuya-san took me to a house and kept me there. That I was rarely allowed out until recently and that I didn't really know where I was."

"Yes, we are also going to keep the pregnancy out of the press."

"Thank you, I'd prefer it that way." The last thing I wanted was for Naru to find out on the news. If he was going to find out - and I couldn't tell him - I wanted Yasuhara-san to tell him.

"We are going to play up the abuse side of things so that we can make the press leave you alone," Matsuzuki-san said. "This way we can keep the focus on us as your liaisons. The doctors want to run a few more tests and talk to you about the pregnancy, and then we will be heading off to the safe house."

"But I don't have any money…" I had only just thought of it. I might have a little money left in my savings, but how was I to live?

"Yasuhara-san is covering your expenses for the time being, until we know it is safe."

"What? Personally?"

"No, I believe he has some spare funding. You don't need to worry about money for the time being."

"What about Keiko and Michiru? Do I have to see them?" I asked.

"You ought to at some point, they never gave up looking for you," Takigawa-san told me. "The police could only look for so long, but they continued putting up posters every week."

"But we can delay a meeting until you are settled in the safe house," Matsuzuki-san said comfortingly.

"I'd appreciate that. What about clothes?"

"I will find you something if you like?" Matsuzuki-san offered.

"Please, I hate these hospital clothes."

"I can't promise anything stylish, but we'll find you something until we can take you shopping." Matsuzuki-san smiled genuinely. It had to be the first time I'd seen her look almost happy.

"Well I think that is all for now, Taniyama-san."

"Please, call me Mai," I requested. "If we are going to be living in the same house, I'd rather you called me by my first name."

"Okay, we'll see you soon."

The two detectives bowed and left.

* * *

A young woman flicked the channels on a TV until the news appeared.

"…found in Malaysia by a close friend. Taniyama-san is in good physical health but is traumatised from the years of seclusion she has experienced under Shibuya Kazuya. For this reason, she will not be giving a personal statement at this time." The detective concluded the statement and the news switched back to the studio.

"Igarashi, did you see that?"

"No, what is it?" An older woman joined the young woman in the private office they shared.

"Taniyama Mai has been found."

"The girl from that meet-up…" Igarashi pondered. "So Shibuya Kazuya is really Narumi Kazuo? As we thought?"

"Well it's the same girl, I guess so."

"And Narumi Kazuo is the Scientist according to my intel," Igarashi said as she tucked a loose hair back into the bun at the back of her head. "If we can get the girl, we might have a way to him. Can you do some digging?"

"Of course," Suzuki said. "I might even have a contact in the hospital."

"Do what you can. If she's been caught, he'll be back in business for sure. We need to take him down. The Scientist has lived for too long already."

* * *

 **Author's note: Well here is chapter 4! Not much to say, so please review with your thoughts and predictions!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yasuhara speaking," he said as he picked up his ringing phone.

"Is she safe?" Naru replied.

"Yes, she's in the hospital right now. They've run a load of tests, she's perfectly healthy."

"Good," Naru said. "I presume Martin has told you not to tell me where her safe house is going to be?"

"Yes, he's using her as leverage to get you to do things and unfortunately, he can go above my head."

"I know, just keep her safe."

"Of course. Let's get down to business," Yasuhara said seriously. "You need to contact John Brown. He is currently undercover as a priest in a church run orphanage that is a known dumping ground for the by-products of the brothels run by the Yakuza. They are smuggling young women into the country under the pretence of decent paying jobs and well, you can guess the rest."

"So we're taking down the smugglers?"

"Essentially, we're cutting off the problem at its source," Yasuhara agreed.

"Why is an Australian agent involved?" Naru questioned.

"The smugglers also have operations in Australia, doing basically the same thing. There was hopes that if they had intel from both sides of the problem, we can take it down."

"And MI6 is helping because…?"

"Because you already have a perfect cover," Yasuhara said. "Shibuya Kazuya is currently being broadcast as the man who kidnaped Taniyama Mai. You can play the part of that sort of scoundrel, especially now, as you have lost your victim…"

"I can look for a replacement in the girls they have," Naru concluded. "It's a way in I suppose."

"Brown will be getting a train to Kyoto on Saturday, where we believe the main hub of the operations to be. He is visiting another church in his role as a priest, but I'm sure you could happen to meet somehow. Lin and Mori will meet you in Kyoto."

"Okay." Naru hung up.

Yasuhara lowered the phone from his ear and sighed. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach and couldn't help but feel like he'd made the wrong decision.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Matsuzuki-san said as we entered the safe house. She'd given me some sweatpants and a t-shirt for the journey from the hospital. I suspected they were hers, partially because they were lightly too big, but also because they smelt like fabric softener. "Well I expect neither of you can cook so I'll start dinner."

I saw Takigawa-san roll his eyes.

"Come on Jou-chan, I'll show you round while the old hag cooks."

"I heard that!" Matsuzuki-san shrieked from the kitchen.

I laughed nervously; they were so different to how they had behaved four and a half years ago! I think something of my thoughts must have appeared on my face as Takigawa-san gave me a weird look.

"What's bothering you?"

"You've both just changed to how I remember you," I said awkwardly.

"Different to how we were in interrogation?" he asked and I nodded. "Of course we were different! You think we'd have gotten anything out of you if we'd been friendly?"

"Well, no, but still." I pouted up at him and he laughed.

"Jou-chan, I'm sorry for previously interrogating you and treating you like the criminal I thought you were."

"You're making fun of me!"

"Come on," he said as he ruffled my hair. "I'll show you your room."

* * *

"Ah Japan," Mori said as she stepped out of the airport into the bright summer sun with Lin in tow. "How I have missed you."

"Really?"

"Don't ruin it," she scowled. "Let's go hire a car."

Half an hour later and Lin was driving the pair of them from Kansai International Airport and towards the city.

"Do you think he's going to look different?" Mori asked.

"Noll? I doubt it," Lin replied.

"He's going to be a pain about that girl, isn't he?"

"Probably."

"Did Martin tell you?" Mori asked tentatively.

"Tell me what?"

"About the girl?"

"What about Taniyama-san?" Lin's voice was terse, bored with Mori beating around the bush.

"Well if he didn't tell you, I shouldn't. Sorry I brought it up."

Lin did not say anything; he knew it would be futile to argue. Instead, he tucked the knowledge that there was something up with Taniyama-san in the back of his mind, just in case.

* * *

The safe house was situated in a quiet suburban area. It was just busy enough that someone might notice if something was going on, but not so busy that people would pry. My room was at the back of the house and overlooked a playing field that belonged to the local school, yet was rarely used.

Naru would have approved. There were very few spots anyone could use as a lookout to spy on this house. We only had to worry about the neighbours.

Matsuzuki-san, who insisted as we sat down for dinner that I should call her Ayako, had made a meal consisting of things she had deemed 'best for the baby' such as eggs, salmon and leafy vegetables.

"Why do you know so much about that sort of thing?" I asked as I took my bowl from her.

"My parents own a hospital, I used to help out during my school holidays," she explained. "The maternity ward was always my favourite."

"Because you fitted in with a load of squishy, wrinkly, whiny things?" Takigawa-san teased. He had also insisted on my using his first name, Houshou.

"Shut up!"

I laughed at the two and began eating.

"Well you'll have to teach me all these things," I said jovially. "I know basically nothing about babies…"

It was only then that that realisation fully hit me. I knew nothing about babies. I no longer had a mother to teach me these things. What was I going to do?

"Jou-chan? What's wrong?"

I looked up from my plate and realised there were tears running from my eyes. My mouth opened to speak, but only sobbing noises escaped.

"I know the old bat's cooking isn't great, but there's no need to cry!" Houshou said and I almost smiled. The next thing I knew was his arms around my shoulders and I was crying hysterically into his chest. "Let it out."

"I… I don't know anything about babies!" I cried. "And I'm all alone. Naru is gone. I might never see him again and he doesn't know and I wanted to tell him but I was so scared to and now I might never see him again and what am I going to do?"

"You aren't alone, Jou-chan," Houshou said in a low voice.

"He's right Mai, we are stuck with you whether you like it or not."

"You could make it sound like you want to be here."

"I was trying to be jovial!"

"You're just making it worse."

I listened to them bicker above my head but I didn't mind. Houshou was right, I wasn't alone. Even if it wasn't who I wanted it to be, I wasn't alone.

After I'd calmed down and we'd all finished eating, Houshou did the washing up and me and Ayako retreated to the living room to watch TV. It was so nice to be able to understand the things that were being said! I had gotten so used tuning out to foreign tongues that at some points I had to remind myself to pay attention.

The news came on as Houshou joined us. They showed footage of me leaving the hospital with my two new housemates either side of me, shielding me from the onslaught of reporters.

"We've had several requests from the media for you to give an interview," Ayako informed me casually.

"What on earth do they want me to say?" I asked flippantly. "I was kidnapped, it sucked?"

"You're big news; they just want to sell more papers." Houshou shook his head sadly. "It's all about selling papers, not what is best for the victim."

"I'm not a victim though."

Houshou opened his mouth and then shut it again stupidly.

"Idiot," Ayako muttered.

"How are you two partners?" I asked incredulously.

"No one else wanted to be put with that idiot," Ayako said quickly before Houshou could even speak. He only scowled at her before turning back to me.

"Yasuhara wanted us to talk to you about your schooling," he said in an aloof manner and completely ignoring Ayako. "Obviously you did not finish your high school education and while you can't go back at the moment, if you want to continue, he can arrange for you to attend a school or have a private tutor?"

I was slightly taken aback by this; it was something I hadn't considered at all.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"Well you don't need to give us an answer straight away, but the suggestion is out there."

"I don't even know what I want to do when I'm older," I said slowly. "That's a weird way to put it, isn't it? I'm an adult now… I am older."

"You're not that old, Mai, you can still do whatever you like with your life!"

"Can I though? I am carrying the child of a wanted man. If anyone finds out… I'm endangering my baby…"

I could feel more tears threatening to spill but I blinked them away.

"We're going to keep you safe Mai, everything will be okay," Ayako said calmly. "Now do you want to go to your old apartment tomorrow? You might still fit some of your old clothes and if not, we can get you some new ones?"

"Everything is safe there right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'd like to leave it there, my personal things are safe and I doubt any of my clothes are still in fashion…"

Yet another weird thing struck me, I had no idea what the current fashion was in Japan. Sure, I could give you a snapshot of what had been 'in' in other countries all around the world in the last four and a half years, but I had no idea about my own country.

"Then shopping it is!" Ayako grinned and Houshou groaned audibly.

* * *

"Igarashi?" Suzuki called out as she moved through the large house.

"In my office," Igarashi replied. Suzuki entered said office and shut the door behind her. "What is it? Are the girls behaving?"

"Yes, they are fine, it's nothing like that. My contact from the hospital got back to me."

"And?"

"And the girl, Taniyama, is pregnant."

Igarashi smiled widely.

"Well…" she pondered.

"I know you wanted to take her sooner rather than later, but I think we might be better off waiting," Suzuki said. "Once she's given birth, all we need is to get our hands on the child and she'll come willingly."

"Yes," Igarashi agreed. "Then we just have to the put the word out in the community and once he hears about it, he'll come running like a blind idiot."

"You don't think he knows already?"

"Do you think she'd be without him if he knew?" Igarashi shook her head. "He's too careful for that. How far along is she?"

"Three or four months, so we have six months to pinpoint her safe house and plan the kidnap."

"Excellent," Igarashi smiled again. "Good work, Suzuki."

* * *

 **Author's note: A few of you were worried because I said The Bad Thing was going to happen, it's not going to happen for a while in the timeline of this story, so don't worry. Mai is NOT going to miscarry!**

 **In other news, I have decided that all fanfiction author's should call themselves Amateur Authors. My reasoning is, that professional athletes get paid to do sport, and the you have amateur athletes do not. Well, we FF writers are like the amateur athletes of the writing world! I am so putting that on my CV.**

 **Finally, please review with your thoughts and predictions!**


	6. Chapter 6

Naru ran his hand through his brutally short hair. He hadn't had a haircut in a while and the feel of the wind on his scalp wasn't something he was used to; it made him feel cold despite the warmth of the day.

The train that had caused said gust of wind was slowing to a stop and Naru moved along the platform so that he would be closer to the seat he needed to find.

He boarded the train and moved through the almost empty compartments until he came to the seat he knew would belong to John Brown. But he hadn't expected to recognise the man.

"Is this seat taken?" Naru asked, indicating the seat opposite the young man.

"No," John replied, a flash of recognition in his own eyes. "Do I…?"

"You're the priest, from the orphanage with the children that kept running away."

"And you're the private investigator," John returned with a gentle smile. "Small world, eh?"

"Indeed," Naru agreed. "So John Brown, how long have you been at the church's orphanage?" _How long have you been undercover?_

"Almost six years."

"Have you enjoyed it?" _What have you found out?_

"Immensely, I'm visiting a similar institution in Kyoto for a while; I hope I will enjoy it as much." _There is more going on in Kyoto._ "Where are you going?" _What is your plan?_

"I am also visiting Kyoto for a new business venture." _To investigate undercover._

"Do you have a place to stay?" _Do you need a safe house?_

"No, I'm staying with some friends." _With other agents._

"We should stay in touch." _And share information._

"That'd be welcome," Naru said and handed over a business card.

* * *

I soon found out exactly why Houshou had groaned at Ayako's suggestion of shopping. She was a shopping professional. She had the pair of us marching from shop to shop and forcing us both to try on things, even though Houshou had no need of new clothing.

Ayako seemed to delight in picking up every item in a shop, forcing me to try it on, then declaring it was all wrong and making the poor shop assistant put it all back.

It was torture.

"I'm so glad I'm escaping this evening," Houshou muttered as we entered the twenty fifth shop.

"Huh?"

"Yasuhara is coming round this evening, so I can have the night off," Houshou explained. "We have to have two people round you at all times, but I have band practice. Besides, Yasuhara wanted to talk to you."

"Band practice? You're in a band?"

"Yeah, I'm a bassist."

"And he's awful," Ayako butted in. "Don't ask him to play for you; your ears will thank you."

"Oi!" Houshou scowled.

I laughed as they began bickering.

After an entire day of torture, I mean shopping, we returned to the safe house heavily laden with bags. Ayako kept trying to force me into dresses and pretty high end stuff, while Houshou was attempting to be practical. He stated that as I was pregnant, comfy clothes would make a lot more sense.

In the end, I bought a mixture of pretty things and slouchy things. But the things I was most grateful for was a new pair of trainers. I had still been wearing the shoes I had left my flat in four and a half years ago and while they were extremely comfortable, they had been falling apart.

Naru had mentioned replacing them several times, but we just never seemed to get around to it.

As Ayako began cooking and I started hanging up my new clothes, Yasuhara arrived.

"Cya later!" Houshou yelled as he departed. I rushed to the top of the stairs and waved goodbye.

"Hello Mai," Yasuhara greeted me. He was still wearing a suit and had a briefcase clutched in one hand. "I presume you'd like your jacket back?"

It took me a moment to remember what he was talking about, but when I realised, I nodded fervently and ran down the stairs. Yasuhara led the way through to the living room and opening his case on the sofa. He passed out Naru's jacket and I took it gently. I pressed the fabric to my face and sniffed, it still smelt like him.

"Thank you Yasuhara-san."

"You can drop the honorific if you want; if I am calling you Mai it is only fair," he said kindly.

"Thank you Yasuhara," I corrected.

"Yasuhara, is that you?" Ayako called from the kitchen.

"I'm going to put this upstairs," I told him and I left the room as Yasuhara headed towards the kitchen. Once in my room, I searched the pockets and found the note Naru had left. I love you.

"I wish you were here," I said to the piece of paper. "I don't want to do this without you." I took a deep breath and tucked the paper back inside the pocket, then hid the jacket under my pillow to keep it safe.

Half an hour later, as we ate dinner, I wondered what would happen if Yasuhara told Naru about the pregnancy. Would Naru come running to me? Or would he stay away?

I knew that if he listened to reason, he would stay away to protect me and our unborn child. But a part of me hoped that he would ignore reason, hadn't our entire relationship been him ignoring reason?

"Keiko and Michiru want to meet you," Ayako said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Michiru will be back from her honeymoon tomorrow and they'd like to see you on Monday."

"How did you know that?" I asked incredulously.

"The station called while you were upstairs, Keiko has been hounding the receptionist to see you ever since she heard you were back."

"Oh, I see." I wasn't sure how I felt about seeing my two friends. A part of me wanted to see them, but another part didn't. Because I knew I had missed out on so much of their lives.

"We can ask them to wait, if you want?"

"No, I should see them," I said. "They never gave up on looking for me, it's the least I can do."

I returned to my food, but it just didn't taste quite right.

* * *

When Lin and Mori arrived back at their safe house from a trip to the local supermarket they found Naru had arrived and was in a foul mood.

"Nice to see you too Noll," Madoka said sarcastically as she carried the food into the kitchen. It wasn't exactly how she pictured meeting him after all this time.

"Lin, might I have a word?" Naru said tersely.

"Of course, Madoka can you handle the food?"

"Yes," Madoka replied with a roll of her eyes.

Naru led Lin through to another room and Lin shut the door behind them.

"What is it?" Lin asked, concerned.

Naru turned to the table in the centre of the room where a waste paper bin was perched on the surface. He picked up the bin and turned it over, allowing the contents to spill out. Lin realised Naru had planned this little bit of their reunion.

"Elementary mistake," Naru said, pointing at the incriminating contents. "Leaving DNA evidence at an empty safe house is an elementary mistake. And this particular evidence implies that you have been breaking the rules." He indicated the used condom amongst the other rubbish.

Lin's face did not go red from embarrassment; if anything, it was obvious he was furious with himself. His mouth had tightened but he did not say a word.

"Now I presume that Martin does not know about the little thing you have going with her," Naru said, nodding his head towards the door. "But I don't think you'd like him to find out."

"No," Lin said slowly. "What do you want?"

"I want you to do some digging for me," Naru replied quickly. "I want you to find Mai."

"And you reprimand me for breaking the rules," Lin muttered softly.

"We are all human," Naru said bitterly. He paused for a moment before continuing. "I don't begrudge you your relationship with Madoka, but you need to be more careful. Martin will not hesitate to split you up if he thinks you will compromise a mission."

"It's good to see you again, Noll." Lin gave something like a smile.

"You too," Naru replied. "Get rid of that, and please don't tell Madoka about the digging."

"Please?" Lin sounded surprised. "Sounds like Taniyama-san beat some manners into you." Naru scowled and made for the door. "Noll, Madoka is hiding something from us. She won't tell me what exactly, but it's about Mai. Martin has told her, but not us."

Naru turned to face his associate, no, his friend.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I trust you not to do anything stupid," Lin said simply. "But I thought you should be aware. I will keep an eye out for whatever it may be when I dig."

"Thank you," Naru said and left the room.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well I have experienced the return of the Anons.**

 **"** OMG I lik yr story could u plz rite more nw if u don't I'm going to die !" **From Amanda, wow you should see a doctor if your condition is that serious.**

 **"** Y u a tek so long fih up date" **From Manda, seriously chill.**

 **"** I'm going to kill u ! For not updating !" **From Guest. Wow. Seriously? A death threat for not updating in like a day? Like seriously, go and have a sit down and reconsider your entire life and work out how you reached the point where sending a death threat to someone for not updating a crappy fanfic seemed like a good idea.**

 **Death threats aren't funny, or nice and if I receive more, I will do something drastic. Like delete everything.**

 **BUT ANYWAY!**

 **Please review with your thoughts and predictions! Please tell me your ideas of what is going to happen because I love hearing them!**


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting Keiko and Michiru was not as bad as I expected it to be. We met at a café with Ayako and Houshou still acting as my bodyguards.

Keiko told me all about her teaching training. She recounted several tales of her successfully teaching some small child a new thing and the satisfaction it gave her.

Michiru told me about working at the library, how Shuuya had proposed and all about her wedding. She brought photos to show me and pointed out the space they had left in the arrangements, just in case I came back.

I couldn't help but feel immensely guilty. These two young women had spent almost a quarter of their lives looking for me, when I had only really known them for just over a year before I went missing. It made me wonder if they had just been holding onto the idea of me as opposed to actual me.

"What was it like Mai?" Keiko asked quietly. I noticed both Houshou and Ayako start at the question.

"It's okay," I said to them. "They are right to be curious." I sighed. I wanted to tell my friends about all the things I had seen; the pyramids, the canals of Venice, lions in Africa, the rainforests and so on. But I couldn't. "It was very boring. I spent my life cleaning and making him tea." The latter part was somewhat true; Naru did like me to make him tea.

"So you were playing house?"

"Something like that."

"Had you been in Malaysia long?"

"No, we'd been on holiday there too," I told them, inventing wildly. "Most of the time we'd been somewhere in Europe I think, judging by the languages on the cleaning products and food he brought to the house. But in the last few years, he wanted to go places, so we did."

"It's lucky we found you then!" Michiru beamed.

"Yes," I agreed sadly. "Very lucky."

"Didn't you ever try to escape?" Keiko asked with wide eyes.

"No, he had a gun," I said. "I was too scared."

"Woah," my two friends said in unison.

"You've been so brave, Mai!" Keiko gushed. I smiled graciously, unsure of what to say.

As if he sensed my discomfort, Houshou stood up and declared it was time to go.

"Can we see you again?" Michiru asked.

"Possibly, keep in touch with the station and we might be able to arrange another meet," Ayako said sternly. "But Mai's safety comes first."

"Of course!" Keiko agreed. "Thank you, I'm so glad we saw you."

"Me too," I said, my smile widening.

Houshou and Ayako led me away to the car and we drove away.

"You've got a hospital appointment tomorrow by the way," Ayako told me as we were about half way home. "They want to do an ultrasound."

"Will I be able to have a picture? Of my baby?" I asked, perking up slightly.

"I'm sure if you ask nicely they'll print one out for you," Houshou said.

"Mai, I have a question, if you don't mind me asking?" Ayako said tentatively.

"Go ahead."

"How did you hide the morning sickness from him?" Ayako asked.

"I was lucky," I replied. "I only got it when I first woke up. Naru was never a morning person, and was often still asleep. I think he almost caught me once, but I just said it was the toilet making funny noises as I flushed."

"And he bought that?"

"He trusted me to tell him if it was something serious," I confessed. "I should have told him…" Yet more tears rose to my eyes.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for that, you know?" Ayako said.

I didn't say anything. I knew what Ayako had said was true, but it was difficult.

* * *

It'd been a while since Naru had found himself in this position; perched in a semi-abandoned building, sniper perched in front of him, the sight following his target in the dead of night.

"Does it bother you?" Mai had once asked him, referring to his countless kills.

"Not anymore," he had replied.

And it was true. He could still remember the nightmares from his first kill. He could remember how Gene had climbed into his bed and comforted him and then hadn't said a word about it. Gene had always been like that, knowing exactly what was needed.

Nightmares.

Naru refocused his eyes on his subject and pulled the trigger. He watched his victim fall to the ground, satisfied himself that the man was dead and began packing up his equipment.

Nightmares.

After Hara-san's death, Mai had been plagued by nightmares. It had lessened as the years went on, but had never stopped entirely. Naru had always been there to comfort her, but now…

He left the building and began walking down the street to the agreed meeting point. Lin picked him up as expected and they returned to the safe house.

"I'm going to bed," Naru told his two colleagues and was rewarded with two nods.

But once in his room, he pulled out a cheap phone and dialled.

"Yasuhara speaking."

"Mai has nightmares," Noll said. "Someone needs to be with her."

"You called me up just for that?"

"It's important, she needs someone with her if it happens," he said forcefully. "How is she doing for money? I will transfer funds if she needs anything."

"Are you alright?" Yasuhara's voice sounded concerned.

"Of course."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Just keep her safe."

* * *

The following day I left the hospital clutching a print out of my baby. I didn't ask if it was a girl or a boy, I didn't want to know. The photo was grainy but I could make out the head and the body and the woman performing the ultrasound insisted that a certain grainy patch on the head was my baby's ear, but that my baby couldn't hear yet.

Ayako was cooing over the photo too. It was almost disturbing how she could be this professional and slightly scary detective one minute and the next be all giggly over an ultrasound scan. But I was grateful for her and Houshou accompanying me.

However when we arrived back at the safe house, our shared good mood was ruined. Yasuhara was waiting for us.

"Pack, you need to move," he told us seriously.

"What? Why?" I asked, still clutching my baby's photo.

Yasuhara responded by passing his smartphone to me, it was opened to an internet news article entitled 'Taniyama Tells All'.

"What?" Ayako sounded confused. "But she hasn't spoken to anyone?"

"I know who it was," I said sadly as I scanned the contents of the article. "It must have been Keiko or Michiru."

"How do you know?" Houshou asked and I passed him the phone.

"It mentions that I thought I was in Europe, I only ever told them that lie."

It felt like the bottom of my stomach had just fallen away. Which of my friends had betrayed me? Had it been deliberate? Or had someone else been listening into our conversation?

"Let's go and pack," Yasuhara said, taking his phone back. "I'll come with you."

I nodded and followed him up to my room.

"I'm sorry about this Mai, I know we are being over cautious here but I promised someone I would keep you safe," Yasuhara said quietly as I packed my belongings into a holdall. "Is this your baby?"

I looked up; he had picked up the photo.

"Yes," I said and moved round to stand beside him. "That's an ear." I pointed.

"That's amazing," he whispered. "You're astounding, you know?"

"Is Naru alright?" I asked quietly.

"I think so," Yasuhara told me. "He misses you."

"How long until I can see him?"

"He has a job to do," he replied. "Once he's done that, then we can arrange some things."

"Could you tell him for me?" I asked. I had thought about it, if I wasn't going to see him for months I didn't want him to see me and be shocked. I wanted him to know, even if I couldn't tell him myself.

"Martin has asked me not to, not until after this job."

I couldn't help but noticed his tone of voice. Yasuhara obviously did not like the man's decision.

"Then don't tell him," I said with a grin and indicated the photo. "Show him."

Yasuhara smirked at my suggestion and pulled out his phone to snap a picture of the ultrasound.

"He's going undercover so I can't promise it will be any time soon, but I will try," he said.

Smiling, I threw my arms around him and hugged Yasuhara tightly.

"Thank you."

"You're going to get me into a lot of trouble, I hope you realise." He sighed. "Now get packing."

The new safe house was very much like the first. It was plain and in a nice family area.

I had tucked the grainy photo into Naru's jacket with his note and placed the jacket on my bedpost. It was odd; I wanted nothing more than to hold the jacket close, because it still smelt like him. Yet at the same time, I worried that if I touched it too much, the smell would disappear.

As I lay in bed that night, I ran my hand over my stomach. I hadn't thought I was showing yet, but there was definitely some sort of bump there, though it could probably have been mistaken for a full stomach.

My mind returned to my two friends. I was glad I hadn't told them about my pregnancy, especially if one of them was leaking things to the press. But that thought alone made me want to cry. If they had been looking for me for so long, why would they betray me now?

I sincerely hoped it had been some sort of mistake or accident, but if my time with Naru had taught me anything, it was that the human race could be utterly despicable.

* * *

 **Author's note: And by the human race, I mean me (and Amy for the suggestion of The Bad Thing).**

 **"** if u dont hurry up and write more your of the storyit is going to come off the front page" **Thank you so much daniail for your concern, this is a bit issue, because this fandom updates so fast!**

 **"** r u still in school" s **ammoy, no, I am actually at university right now. But I had my last exam for the year earlier today! Yay!**

 **"** how u a tek so long" **kim, how u a rite so bad**

 **"** Madoko n Lin a gwane wid thing lol!" **Amoy, just what?**

 **And to everyone else, I will update when I want to with the amount of words I choose to update. Jeesh.**

 **Anyway, so as I said before... MY EXAMS ARE OVER! I plan on spending most of tomorrow writing/planning so yay!**

 **Please review with your predictions! And if there is any scene's you'd particularly like to see, please let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Keiko! Keiko! Talk to me!" Michiru begged. "What did you do? They won't let me talk to Mai anymore! Did you see the news?"

"Go away," Keiko tried to shrug her friend off.

"It's because they published the details that she told us! What did you tell them?!" Michiru's voice was frantic.

"I didn't tell them anything!" Keiko insisted. "Honestly!"

"Then who did you tell?" Michiru faltered.

"Just a friend at work," Keiko said, looking away. "She must've… I didn't mean this to happen! Honestly Michiru!"

"But why? Why did you tell?" Michiru asked. "We we're told to keep quiet!"

"I trusted her!"

"And Mai trusted you!"

"And I didn't mean for it to happen!"

Michiru shook her head in disgust.

"I can't believe you," Michiru said quietly. "After everything we did to find her!" She turned away and walked away.

"Michiru! Wait! I'm sorry!" Keiko fell to the floor, hands reaching out towards her friend.

* * *

It took Naru two months to get a foot into the door with the gang they were investigating. He had agreed to meet a one Oda Mitsuru.

"Are you sure about this?" Lin asked seriously.

Naru replied with a single raise of his eyebrow.

"Noll will be fine," Mori said. "Do you want a wire?"

"No," Naru said. "Not going to risk it. Lin might I have a word?"

"Of course."

"Alone?" Naru added pointedly. Mori shook her head and left the room.

"I know what you want, Noll," Lin said quietly. "But I haven't found anything yet. Their system is good."

"Damn," Naru cursed.

"Why don't you just ask Yasuhara?"

"I know he would tell me, but I don't want him to get in trouble," Naru admitted. "We need someone from his department on our side and I don't want Martin screwing him over."

"Hmm." Lin looked unconvinced.

"Besides, if any of this lot we're investigating catches us with him, that could endanger Mai," Naru added. "Right, let's get this over with."

He walked straight out of the door, out of the house and down the street. He kept walking in a roundabout manner until he reached his destination, a café just outside the centre of Kyoto.

Naru had been sitting there for a while before a short man joined him.

"Nice day, huh?"

"Very," Naru agreed. "Would you be Oda-san?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Best known as Shibuya Kazuya at the moment," Naru replied with a smirk.

"Ah," Oda-san said. "You had that Taniyama girl? In Europe or something the news said?"

"Something like that," Naru agreed and waved his hand, as if to brush the details away. "I heard you would be the person to talk to about a replacement."

"What sort of thing are you looking for?"

"Preferably young," Naru started. "Asian, though I'm not too fussy on that part. I do have a preference for east Asian."

"I see," Oda-san said, grinning. Naru really didn't like the man's smile. "Direct replacement huh?"

"Yes," Naru said, then sense Oda-san wanted more from him and continued. "The girl always squealed when I wanted her to, great in the sack, you know?" Naru held his smirk and the man seemed satisfied.

"I always enjoyed squealers when I was young," he said. "My tastes have somewhat matured since then."

"So do you think you can find what I want?"

"Possibly," Oda-san mused. "It might take some time; I know some places you can go in the meantime…"

"Oh really?" Naru raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, nice places with no strings attached."

"Sounds ideal, for now."

Oda-san handed over a card with an address on.

"Try this one out, contact me if you want anything different," Oda-san said as he stood up. "I'll be in touch."

Naru watched the man out of sight and then finished his drink. His stomach was churning. He closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

Lin sat at his computer, typing away. He was beyond frustrated.

Every time he got close, a new wall would appear. And by the time he'd broken down that wall, the information he so desperately needed had been moved.

" _Damn_ ," he hissed in Chinese, a language he only really used when alone these days.

"What's got your wand in a twist?"

Lin spun around; Mori was standing in the doorway.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Really?"

"Just trying to get some intel, and it's proving a pain, that's all."

"Noll's still out, we could…" she nodded her head towards the ceiling.

"Not now," Lin said and turned back to his computer.

"Not now?" Madoka repeated. "Fine." She left, slamming the door behind her.

Lin sighed.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them and starting a fresh attack. He had never been so defeated by a system, but he wasn't about to give up now.

* * *

I wasn't sure what I hated more; being pregnant or having to move safe house every time Yasuhara said there had been an attack on the computer system.

I could feel my baby moving, not all the time, but a bit. Ayako had told me that if my baby was born now, they might live. They'd be in an incubator thing for a while as my baby's lungs wouldn't be quite ready, but still…

I flicked the channels again, but there was nothing on. Houshou was in the dining room practicing his bass. He wasn't bad, but it wasn't like he played anything I could sing along to.

"I'm bored kid," I muttered out loud. "Maybe Yasuhara will visit soon."

I sighed and got to my feet. As I passed Houshou in the dining room, he looked up.

"What's up?"

"I'm bored," I repeated. "I need something to do. TV is dull and Ayako won't let me help in the kitchen since that time I might've set the tea towel on fire and you're just doing this and…" I trailed off.

"I understand you're frustrated," Houshou began.

"No!" I objected. "You don't understand at all! The man I love is out there probably doing something dangerous and he doesn't know I'm having his baby! I am stuck in this house or another house and I want out! I want to be normal!"

Houshou looked slightly shocked at my outburst.

"What did you say to upset her?" Ayako said from the kitchen doorway.

"And you!" I rounded on Ayako. "I am standing right here! Stop using me as a stupid excuse to shout at him!"

Ayako's face fell.

"I was just…"

"I don't care!" I stormed out of the room and up to my bedroom. "I can't live like this!" I yelled as I slammed the bedroom door shut behind me.

I slumped on the bed and attempted to slow my breathing.

"I'm sorry kid," I said to my stomach, which protruded slightly from my shirt. "I just want the best for you and I want you to know your father… And I miss him."

A gentle knock on the door caused me to sit up straighter.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"If you must," I said.

"I'm sorry Mai," Ayako said as she entered. "I know it's not easy being cooped up. We don't like it either."

"I know," I replied. "The highlight of my week is moving to a new safe house or going to the hospital! And before I came back…"

"You were free to do whatever you wanted?"

"Something like that," I agreed.

"I'm not going to pretend like I know what is going to happen," Ayako began. "But we'll always be here for you, okay?"

I nodded glumly.

"I'm sorry," I apologised.

"It's fine," Ayako assured me. "I better go and finish cooking before Houshou burns something, are you coming?"

"Yeah, alright."

I followed her back downstairs. Houshou hugged me without saying anything and I reciprocated it.

"I need something to do," I told him calmly.

"I'll teach you to play then," he suggested.

"Really?" I asked sceptically.

"I've got no other way of entertaining you unless you want to play strip poker."

"Why not just normal poker?" I asked and he laughed.

"That would be frightfully dull," he claimed.

"Do you actually have cards?" I enquired. He rummaged through a pocket, and drew out a battered pack of cards. "How about I teach you Slam?"

"Slam?" He sounded unconvinced.

The game was a simple one. The deck was split between two players, then a five columb solitaire style layout was set up for each person and the remaining cards were placed in a pile for each player. Both players draw from the pile at the same time, then have to get rid of all their cards by placing a card that was numerically one higher or one lower from the card on the pile. Players can play on either pile and once they had gotten rid of all their cards, they had to slam the smallest pile, and the other player could at this point attempt a claim too. Then the whole thing would start again until one player had no cards left in their pile at all.

It was a game we used to play at school at lunchtime. I hadn't played it in years.

"Got it?" I asked.

"I think so," Houshou said, nodding.

"I'll go easy on you," I teased.

When Ayako appeared ten minutes later clutching plates of food, she found us furiously throwing cards onto piles.

"SLAM!" I shouted as my hand flew towards the smallest pile.

"Oww!" Houshou howled. "Your nails are sharp!"

"Wuss," I mocked. "You're just a sore loser!"

"You've played this before!"

"Not for like five years!"

"Both of you need to go and wash your hands before dinner," Ayako chided. We both scowled and did as we were told.

* * *

"I think someone else is trying to find her information," Suzuki muttered.

"Huh?"

"I've been keeping an eye on Taniyama's location and she's been moved around a bit," she told Igarashi. "I think someone else has been getting into the system."

"And they've detected their presence?"

"Well they haven't detected mine."

"Is it going to be a problem?" Igarashi asked.

"I doubt it," Suzuki said. "I can get in easily, and it takes time for them to move her."

"Good, it's not long now." Igarashi sat back in her chair and looked out of the window. "Not long at all."

* * *

 **Author's note: There were no nasty guests! Thank you to all my nice guests!**

 **"** The bad thing? They don't see each other for years?" - **I wish. I wish it was just this...**

 **Um, so yeah I am writing three stories at the moment and I am switching between them, but I will update whenever I can! If you want some fluff, I now have some up!**

 **Please review with your thoughts and predictions!**


	9. Chapter 9

Naru was hit by the overwhelming smell of perfume as he entered the establishment. However no surprise showed on his face. A short chubby woman bustled up to him.

"And what can I do for you?" she said with a wink.

"Oda-san recommended this hovel to me," Naru said, glancing around and taking in the musky surroundings. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the woman recoil slightly at the name he had given before her horror was quickly replaced by annoyance at his choice of adjective.

"And what are you after?"

"Young, Asian, preferably speaks something I can understand," Naru reeled off. "English or Japanese," he added. "And that hasn't been spoiled by too many others."

"Well, I have just what you want," she said. "Follow me. We have a new girl, hasn't been touched at all." She led him up some stairs, down a corridor and up another set of stairs. "Of course, she'll be a premium price. But there is no substitute for quality."

Naru did not say anything as she opened the door to a bedroom. He stepped inside and spotted a young woman curled up on the bed. She was east Asian, but not Japanese. He would have hazarded a guess at Thai.

"Hello," she said tentatively in heavily accented Japanese. Her face was attempting to smile in what Naru presumed to be an alluring manner.

"You can pay when you're done. Take your time," the woman said and she left. Naru watched her go and then bolted the door.

"How competent is your Japanese?" he asked the girl, not looking at her.

"You can do whatever you like to me and take full advantage of everything in the room," the girl said in a manner that led Naru to believe she had been forced to learn it off by heart. "I am here for your pleasure."

He sighed and glanced around the room. There were no cameras that he could see, but there was still the chance of bugs. The Mistress of the brothel could be listening in. He strode around the room, acutely aware of the nervous girl watching him.

" _Do you speak English?_ "

Her eyes widened at his question.

" _Yes, a little,"_ she replied.

" _Good,_ " he muttered. There wasn't much in the room that could hide a bug. " _I am thirsty, would you go and get us a jug of water."_ He demonstrated taking a drink and the girl nodded before running off. Naru pulled out a device disguised as a mobile phone and pointed it around the room. The room was clean. He pocketed the device and shrugged off his jacket.

The girl returned a moment or two later with a tray of various drinks.

" _What is your name?_ "

" _Mali._ "

Definitely Thai.

Naru took a glass with what he presumed to be water in and took a sip.

" _Tell me about yourself,_ " he said as he took a seat on the bed. She looked surprised at his question and he elaborated. " _I am not going to do anything to you until I know something about you. It would be awkward."_

She looked a little relieved at his words and the opportunity to delay what she believed to be the inevitable.

Mali struggled for words a little as she began her story. She told Naru how she had grown up in Thailand, how she had lost her parents and how she was solely responsible for her sister. She had come to Japan for a better paid job so she could support her sister's education.

Naru listened to her story and understood she was leaving out the more unpleasant aspects of her journey.

But her tale had been more revealing than perhaps even Mali knew. Eventually, Naru realised that he would have to do what was expected of him in this place. He stood up and Mali flinched.

" _We are going to do this my way, if I tell you to do something, you will do it. Understand?"_ he said forcefully. She whimpered and nodded. " _Turn around._ " Mali complied. Noll gritted his teeth and put his hand on her shoulder. He guided her to the table and pushed her so that she was bent over it.

Mali's entire body was shaking. But if she was crying, she was doing so silently. Noll did not pull up the young woman's dress or even take off his own clothes.

Instead, he stood behind her leant over her in order to whisper in her ear.

" _This is what I want, understand?"_

Her shaking stopped. He used his hand to knock the table into the wall in a rhythmic fashion.

" _But-"_

 _"_ _This is what I want,"_ he repeated in a harsh whisper. He felt her body relax. He continued to knock the table against the wall for a few minutes before speeding it up. " _Squeal as loud as you can."_ She looked around at him. He sighed and pinched her arm. She squealed and he motioned for her to continue. Mali got the idea and made more reasonably convincing noises.

Eventually, he brought the farce to an end. Anyone listening through the walls would have believed that they'd been having sex and that was exactly what Naru needed them to believe.

Mali looked around at him with wide brown eyes.

" _Was that okay?_ " she asked.

" _Perfect,_ " he said. " _Go and shower. I will leave."_

She mouthed a silent 'thank you' and ran off.

Naru picked up his jacket and headed out of the bedroom and back down to the little entrance area. The chubby woman was waiting for him.

"I want her exclusively," he said immediately, before she could speak. "I do not want any other person touching her."

"Well, that would be quite-" the woman began, but Naru interrupted.

"Name your price."

"Well, okay then," she opened up a big black, leather bound book and ran a finger down a list. She began calculating an amount and Naru got his wallet out.

Once he'd paid, the woman seemed to treat him with a lot more respect.

"I will be back next week," he said. "If I hear you have used her when I have expressly stated otherwise, you will answer to me."

And he left without looking back.

* * *

" _Well?"_ John prompted as Naru sat down opposite him.

" _I have someone I can get some information out of, but it will be a slow process. They have operations in Thailand."_

Naru looked around for anyone listening in.

" _Where in Thailand?"_

 _"_ _I don't know exactly, but I will find out,_ " he said.

" _My people want to move as quickly as possible, once you have a space, we can start sending people to investigate."_

 _"_ _I see,"_ Naru said. He stood up and nodded to John, who returned the nod, and then he left.

* * *

About two weeks before my due date, we had been in yet another new safe house and I was cleaning. It wasn't that any of the safe houses we lived in were particularly dirty; they just weren't quite clean enough.

It didn't help that Houshou left crumbs everywhere. And Ayako only ever seemed concerned about the cleanliness of the kitchen. So I scrubbed every other surface.

"Mai! Dinner is ready!" a shout from downstairs floated to my ears.

"Coming!" I yelled back, but did not cease in my attempt to remove a stain on the bathroom floor. It was almost gone; it wouldn't take long to get rid of it.

"Mai?" Houshou's voice suddenly sounded very close. I looked up. "Mai, dinner is ready?"

"I know, just a minute!"

"You said you were coming down five minutes ago," he pointed out.

"No," I said, sitting back. "That was just a second ago. But I just need to get this stain out…" I resumed scrubbing the floor.

"Mai, stop it!"

"But it's dirty!"

"Mai, that's part of the floor tile," Houshou said softly. "You've been scrubbing the pattern away."

I frowned at him and then looked around at the rest of the floor. Needless to say, on every tile the same marble pattern existed.

"I…"

"It's okay Mai," Houshou said, taking the brush from me. "Let's go and eat."

"Am I going crazy?" I asked him as we walked down the stairs.

"No, it's just the hormones," he said. "Blame the kid."

"You leave my baby alone!"

"I didn't mean…" he gave up.

I glared at him as I took my seat at the table. Ayako handed me my bowl and we all started eating. Tensions had been growing recently. We'd had to move around a lot more, as whoever was trying to find me was becoming more and more aggressive in their search.

As a result, we ate in silence.

Until Yasuhara arrived.

"You need to move again," he said by way of a greeting.

"No…"

"Mai, you have to, it's for your safety."

"Have you told him yet?"

"We haven't been able to get in contact with him," Yasuhara admitted.

"So how do I know he is even still alive?"

"Because someone is still after you," Houshou answered. "They wouldn't bother if he was gone."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better," I replied sardonically.

"Go and pack," Ayako told me.

I cursed under my breath and stormed up to my room. Yet as I reached my room, I realised something was very, very wrong.

"Ayako!" I shouted.

I stared down at the floor and the growing puddle.

"Mai? What is it?" she asked as she appeared behind me.

I just pointed.

Ayako swore.

My water had broken.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well I am very sorry for not updating for almost two months, but I was receiving some pretty nasty reviews and as a result lost all my enthusiasm for this story. I am now going to force myself to finish it and write The Bad Thing (still Amy's fault). I was supposed to be writing my Humour Week stuff today and this is what happened. Oops!**

 **Humour Week starts tomorrow! (24th) and more details can be found in the forum! So please take part or enjoy reading everyone's pieces and my atrocious attempts at humour... Its cringey really...**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Himeko Taniyama was born several painful hours later. Now she lay in a cot beside my bed and despite how tired I was, all I could do was stare at her.

Ayako had not left my side and was currently snoozing in a chair.

Houshou and Yasuhara were somewhere outside my room.

Compared to a few hours ago, everything was calm. My body ached, but it didn't bother me. I shuffled to the edge of the bed and looked down at my sleeping baby girl. I couldn't quite believe she was real.

I wanted to touch her skin, to feel just how soft it was, but I was scared to wake her.

"Mai?" a whisper came from behind me. I spun to see Yasuhara in the doorway.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"You should get some rest."

"I know, but just look at her," I said. Yasuhara tiptoed around the bed and gazed down at Himeko. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. "Yasuhara? I want to get out of the country."

"For Himeko's sake?" he asked and I nodded. "I understand."

"Can you help me?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Yes," he said finally. "Where do you want to go?"

"Where is safest?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll look into it for you."

Himeko shifted in her sleep.

"Thank you."

* * *

As Himeko had been slightly premature, the doctor's insisted on keeping her in the hospital for an extra week after she would have normally been discharged. I refused to leave her side and so remained in the hospital.

When we eventually did leave, we went to yet another safe house. Yet Ayako had done her best to get everything ready for Himeko's arrival.

And by that, I mean that she bought out at least three stores of their entire range for new born babies. We spent an unusually good evening eating and talking as Ayako demonstrated various toys and gadgets for babies and their mothers.

All of my fears that I would not be able to looking after my baby had gone entirely. Well, almost entirely. I still had occasional moments, but Ayako, Houshou and Yasuhara were always there to help.

Three weeks after Himeko had been born; I was sitting quietly in my room with Himeko in my arms. She had just fallen asleep. Her eyes were the same beautiful shade of blue as Naru's and it pained me to see her close them. But I knew she needed to sleep.

One of her tiny hands was wrapped around my little finger.

"You know, your face will get stuck like that if you aren't careful," Yasuhara's voice came from the doorway. He was smiling.

"Sorry," I said, my smile fading slightly. "She just so…"

"Beautiful, like her mother," he said. I chuckled. He sighed. "I've looked into taking you abroad. I think Europe is probably safest. It's far away from Japan and yet still full of relatively safe countries. I was thinking Sweden or perhaps Austria."

"Okay," I agreed. I didn't really care where, as long as Himeko was safe. "Will you come too?"

"Maybe," Yasuhara said quietly. "Maybe."

I wanted to ask about Naru, but I knew what the answer would be. I sighed and looked back down at my daughter. She was all that was important now.

* * *

" _Are you sure this is right?_ " John asked fervently.

" _Yes,_ " Noll replied. He had spent weeks easing information out of the Mali girl. " _She has no reason to lie to me_."

" _Are you joining the raid?_ "

Noll sighed.

" _It's my intel, I have to._ "

" _Then I'll meet you this evening. We leave at sundown._ "

* * *

I didn't remember falling asleep. But I woke to a rustling sound. My first thought was to check on Himeko. I turned on the small lamp by my bed and looked to her cot.

But it was empty.

"Himeko?" I whispered. I clambered out of bed to get a better look. "No. No. Himeko where are you?" I turned on the main light. My eyes had to be play tricks on me. This had to be a nightmare. I pinched myself.

It hurt.

I opened my mouth to scream for Ayako or Houshou or anyone.

But a hand clamped over my mouth.

They cut off my air supply.

I couldn't breathe.

And everything went black.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Yasuhara demanded.

"I went up to check on her, like I do every hour, and she was gone," Houshou said. He was staring at his feet.

"You idiot! How could you not notice her going?!" Ayako shouted.

"Stand down Matsuzuki," Yasuhara said forcefully. "That is not your place."

"Like I care!" Ayako retorted. "Where could Mai have gone? Why would she go now?"

"You really think Mai would have just left? Really?" Houshou asked flippantly. "She took none of Himeko's things. Mai was taken!"

"I have to agree," Yasuhara said. "Damn." He looked away from the two detectives. "Go and get forensics in there. Look for anything that might tell us who took Mai."

Ayako and Houshou rushed to do as they were bid.

Yasuhara drew out his phone and dialled a number. Sighing, he held the phone to his ear.

" _Martin? We have a problem."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Taniyama was kidnapped."_

Yasuhara heard Martin swear.

" _We can't let him know about this. He's just taken down one part of the smuggling ring and about to do another."_

 _"_ _I can't lie to him Martin,"_ Yasuhara said.

" _Then just don't speak to him._ "

And Martin hung up.

Yasuhara swore.

* * *

"Lin? What is it?" Naru demanded, holding the phone to his ear with a shoulder while he tied his boots up. "We're about to raid the second location."

"Found something you might be interested in."

"What? Is it Mai?"

"Well… I broke into the police system and they've just called out forensics etcetera to a house in the outskirts of Tokyo over a missing mother and child," Lin's voice said from the speaker.

"So what?"

"So the detectives in charge are Matsuzuki and Takigawa who-"

"Are in charge of looking after Mai," Naru finished. "I have to go, see what you can find out. I'll investigate once out. Try and get hold of Yasuhara if possible."

Naru hung up and pocketed the phone. He finished doing up his boots and pulled on some body armour.

" _Ready?_ " John's voice came from behind him.

Naru nodded and followed him from the room. But his thoughts were not on the raid about to start, but the conversation he had just had with Lin. A mother and child. It couldn't be Mai…

Could it?

* * *

"Madoka?" Lin called from his office. "Madoka come here."

"What is it?"

"I need you to answer a question," Lin said. "And answer it truthfully."

Madoka moved to stand in front of him, but didn't speak for a moment. Being 'truthful' in this profession was difficult.

"Go on," she said.

"Was Taniyama pregnant when she was taken into protective custody?"

"Why would I know something like that?" Madoka replied smoothly.

"You knew something about Taniyama when we first returned to Japan. Something that Martin told you," Lin accused. He looked up from his desk and into Madoka's eyes.

"I know nothing about that," she said evenly and made to walk out of the room.

"Madoka," Lin said as he stood up. "He deserves to know if it is true."

"And it's not our place to tell him anything. Martin will deal with Noll after he's completed this mission. Which will include telling him if the girl was or wasn't pregnant."

Madoka left the room and slammed the door behind her. Lin scowled and looked out of the window.

* * *

Naru murmured into his throat mic and waited for a response. He subconsciously checked his weapons and at the go ahead from the team leader, he started forwards towards the warehouse believed to hold a new shipment of girls.

It didn't take long for the enemy to appear. For weapons to fire. For soldiers to fall like puppets with cut strings.

Screaming came from some rooms.

Shouts came from down the corridor.

Naru raised his weapon and fired without a second thought. His thoughts were still elsewhere.

Mai.

Something had been wrong the day she'd been found.

But she would have said, woul-

Pain tore through Naru like fire. It interrupted his thoughts.

Damn.

How could he let this happen? He had to finish this damn mission to get back to Mai.

He struggled to his feet. When had he fallen?

Why was he still on the ground?

Naru pushed himself up again, but slipped. Why was everything red? And slippery?

Why wouldn't his legs obey his command?

Why was everything going dark?

Why…?

* * *

 **Author's note: Now who guessed that Mai's kid would be called Himeko? *shifty eyes* It's not like I've ever used that name before...**

 **Oh how I have missed reviews to angsty stuff... Reviewers begging for the ending of this to be happy... *evil grin* Well I can tell you all that at least 3 people are going to die. Maybe more.**

 ***dramatic sigh***

 **Oh, and nothing that happened in this chapter was The Bad Thing...**

 **Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke, I didn't recognise my surroundings. It was a plain room with shut curtains and a dim light from the bulb above. There was no air con either. I could feel my clothes sticking to my skin.

"Himeko."

I sat up and stared around. Where was my baby? Where was she?

"Himeko?" I begged the room. But before I could get out of bed, the door opened and someone talked in.

Someone I recognised.

And she was holding Himeko.

I instinctively reached out my arms, but the woman held Himeko close.

"She's a beautiful baby," the woman said. Where did I know her from…?

"I know," I agreed slowly. That party. The Christmas meeting thing. What had her name been? But hadn't they all been fake names?

"You can call me Igarashi," she said. It was as if she'd read my mind. Though I supposed it wasn't hard to guess what I was thinking.

"Can I have my baby back?"

She didn't answer me.

"I want a certain someone dead," Igarashi said. "Can you guess who?"

She looked up from Himeko and into my eyes. I nodded. What name had he used at that time?

"Narumi Kazuo."

"Quite," she agreed. "Do you know where he is?"

"No…" I shook my head as Igarashi walked around the bed towards the window. I watched her open the curtains.

"That's a shame." She stopped to bask in the sunlight pouring in through the window. "Do you want to know what he's been up to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well while you've been pregnant with this little darling and moving from safe house to safe house, do you want to know what he's been doing?"

I didn't really think I could trust this woman's words, and yet I was very curious.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Well I think he must have missed you," she said silkily. "I have reports of him visiting a brothel on multiple occasions."

I frowned.

"No…" I whispered. He wouldn't. Not after what happened with Hara Masako.

"No? You think I would lie?" she asked. "I have no reason to lie to you. And I can prove it. Suzuki!"

Another woman I recognised walked in a few seconds later. She was dragging a young woman with her.

"Here you go," Suzuki said. She turned to look at me. "Go on, question her."

"What?"

"Well, in order to satisfy yourself, you can question this girl. Though I warn you, her Japanese is not so good."

I looked at the woman. I would guess she was Thai, maybe?

"What's your name?"

"Mali," she whispered. Her body was barely covered and she was shaking.

"Come here," I said. I patted the bed. Mali looked at Suzuki for approval. Suzuki only shrugged. Mali shuffled to the bed and sat down. "What do you do?"

"Make men happy," she said. She looked away from me, as if disgusted with herself.

"Who are you protecting?" I asked. She frowned so I tried to elaborate. "You have someone you want to keep safe? To keep from harm?"

She nodded.

"Little sister."

"I see," I mumbled. I placed an arm around her shoulders. Suzuki produced a photo and threw it onto my lap. I picked it up. It was Naru. "Do you know this man?" I showed it to Mali.

She studied the photo for a moment and then looked up into my eyes.

"Nice man," she said, pointing. "He not hurt me."

A softness appeared in her eyes and I realised they were the same shade of brown as my own. I studied the girl more closely. She was petite and her hair was only a fraction darker than mine.

"What did he do?" I asked. I didn't want to hear it.

"He gentle. Not hurt me."

"The rumours go that Shibuya Kazuya was looking for a replacement for the girl he lost," Igarashi said calmly. "But we both know better I think. Suzuki, take her away."

Suzuki led Mali away. I watched her go.

"Know better?"

"I know that Narumi Kazuo or Shibuya Kazuya, whichever you prefer, is the Scientist. I think you know this too. I think you know he's part of the MI6."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said automatically.

"Yes you do," she countered. "Don't you realise it yet? You were just a cover."

"What?"

"A deep cover, setting up Shibuya Kazuya as the perfect person to infiltrate the smuggling rings under the guise of looking for a replacement. He used that girl to find out what he needed and has taken down at an entire operation."

My mouth fell open.

"How do you know this?"

"It's my job to keep in the know," she said. She was still staring out of the window and holding Himeko in her arms. "He wouldn't come back for you, you know?" I didn't say anything. "But he would find you if he got wind of your child."

"What…?" I mumbled.

"It would be considered a weakness. He would be ordered to kill your baby."

"He wouldn't!" I burst out and scrambled out of the bed.

"Really?" she asked with a tone of scepticism. "He's never done something you didn't like because of his orders before?" I could not deny this one. "He would find you and kill you both."

"So why am I here?" I demanded.

"I want to keep you safe," she said. I blinked and stepped back.

"What?"

"It works for both of us," she continued and finally turned to face me. "We protect you and if he does turn up, then we get to kill him."

I stared at her blankly. She handed Himeko back to me. I stared down at her tiny sleeping form.

A cover? Was that all I was?

But I couldn't think of my feelings now.

Himeko.

Himeko was all that mattered.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Good," she said briskly. "Of course, I cannot have you staying here for free, you'll have to work."

"Work…?" I repeated. She couldn't mean…

"Cleaning, cooking, that sort of thing. You're in no state to join the other girls. You're too recognisable after all the media attention."

I sighed.

"Okay."

"Get some rest, I'll have Suzuki bring you some food soon," Igarashi said as she walked out of the room.

I took a seat on the bed and held Himeko tighter.

"I'll protect you, okay?" I whispered. "No matter what."

* * *

"I should have you both fired," Yasuhara muttered.

Takigawa and Matsuzuki both had the grace to look thoroughly ashamed of themselves.

"Sorry," Takigawa muttered.

"And you're honestly telling me there was nothing? They managed to take a mother and a week old child with no mess or anything?"

"Forensics found nothing," Matsuzuki said in a low voice.

"They were good," Takigawa said. "Almost as good as…"

"As him," Yasuhara finished. "You're both dismissed."

He watched the two detectives leave and pulled out his phone. He dialled a number, knowing that if Martin found out, it would be the end of his career.

"Hello?" a voice answered. But it was not the voice he expected.

"Who is this?"

"Who is this?" the voice replied.

"I'm looking for…" he said before pausing. How could he word this? "Naru."

"He's indisposed right now. Is this…" The voice seemed hesitant. "Is this Yasuhara?"

"Perhaps."

"It's Lin."

"Ah, well that makes things easier." Yasuhara let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. "Yes, it's Yasuhara. Are you alone? Where is Noll? Surely he's finished the mission by now?"

"About that," Lin's voice said. He sounded reluctant. "The raid was a success."

"Good, does that mea-"

"There was an accident."

Yasuhara felt his blood run cold.

"What happened?"

"He was hurt. Badly," Lin said quietly. "He's in a coma."

"And?"

"They don't know if he'll wake up."

Yasuhara swore under his breath.

"And he never knew…" he mumbled.

"Knew what?" Lin asked. Yasuhara didn't reply immediately, so Lin went on. "Was the girl pregnant?"

"She was. Kid was born a few weeks ago."

It was Lin's turn to swear.

"I had suspicions from things I had read but…"

"Mai and Himeko were kidnapped."

Lin swore again.

"What are we going to do?"

"I wanted his help with finding her but…" Yasuhara trailed off.

"I can look. I have been demoted to desk work now, there will be rumours somewhere."

"Do what you can, keep it quiet. Let me know when he wakes."

* * *

 **Author's note: So last night, I went to bed and lay in the dark and tried to sleep. As you do.**

 **Then I burst into evil cackles at the thought of what is going to happen.**

 **Oh dear.**

 **I should not be allowed.**

 **I think there may only be two chapters left...**

 **Not sure.**

 **But that would make 13... Unlucky for some :D**

 **Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

" _We don't know when he will wake up…"_

 _"…_ _completely psychosomatic…"_

 _"_ _Let's test your blood today, shall we Mr Davis?"_

 _"_ _Do you think he'll ever wake up…?"_

 _"…_ _going to change his drip and then…"_

 _"…_ _open his eyes? Oh no, must've been a mis…"_

 _"…_ _no use to us anymore…"_

 _"_ _Morning Mr Davis, how are you…"_

 _"…_ _will you be here all day?"_

When Naru opened his eyes, he immediately winced at how bright the light was. He could hear machines whirring and beeping and voices talking. It took him a moment to recognise the language as English.

Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the light. He focused on the ceiling and then moved his eyes around. Everything seemed to take a long time.

His head turned a little and he spotted someone by his bed. Someone he knew. Who was it? A name was balancing on the end of his dry tongue but refused to fall.

"Noll? Are you awake?" the man said.

Naru tried to speak, but his tongue refused to work quite right. A gargling noise came out.

"I'll get a nurse," the man said. "I'm glad you back at last."

The man stood up. He was tall and dark haired.

"Lin," Naru croaked.

Lin turned and smiled at Noll before disappearing.

Minutes later and nurses were crowding him. One was moistening his mouth, one checking his vitals, and one talking at him so fast he could barely understand what they were saying.

But Lin did not leave his side.

Eventually, the nurses left them alone. The doctor had warned Lin not to overload Naru with information – as if they hadn't already done that – and too call if they needed anything.

"What do you remember?" Lin asked.

Naru frowned at the question.

"I was with Mai," he said slowly. His voice was heavily slurred. Like his mouth had been numbed when at the dentist and thus didn't want to respond properly. "But she was taken away," he continued. "Then with the Australian agent. We…" His frown deepened in frustration. "And there were voices. I was asleep? But I could hear voices…?"

"It's common amongst coma patients that they half wake for a while before they truly wake. Also, many coma patients hear things when coma."

"Coma," Naru repeated the word. "Why?"

"You were injured badly in a successful raid," Lin explained. "Your mind shut down while your body repaired."

"How long?"

Lin looked reluctant to answer.

"Well…"

"How long?" Naru demanded more forcefully. He tried to sit up straighter, but his body wasn't wanting to comply.

"Three years, seven months…"

"Three…" Naru repeated. He blinked several times. "Three years."

He fell silent and looked away.

"The doctors have recommended a course of physiotherapy. Your body is weak from lack of use and will need building up again. They don't think it'll take too long for you to be able to move around like an average person."

"Where is Mai?"

Naru stared out of the window as he waited for a response.

"She's…" Lin faltered. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about everything just now."

"Lin, where is Mai?" Naru repeated. "Is she safe?"

"We don't know."

"Yasuhara was supposed to be keeping her safe!" Naru's fists curled tighter around the bedsheets.

Lin sighed and pulled out something from his pocket.

"She was kidnapped around the time you fell into a coma," Lin said. "No one has found her body and Yasuhara has kept detectives looking for her and…" He paused to look down at the phone in his hand. He sighed again before unlocking it and bringing up a photo. He passed the device to Naru.

The younger man took the phone and was shocked at how heavy it felt. Not because the device genuinely weighed a lot, but due to the deterioration of his muscles.

He studied the image.

"What is this?" he muttered.

"An ultrasound," Lin said. "Yasuhara sent it to me."

"I don't…" Naru began. It was like his brain had ground to a halt. He didn't like the sensation.

"Taniyama was pregnant when she was found," Lin explained. "Swipe left, the next picture is…"

Naru complied and stared down at the next photograph. It contained a young woman holding a tiny baby with a massive grin on her face. Mai looked so happy.

"She…" But words failed him.

"That was taken the day the baby was born," Lin continued. Naru looked up and Lin answered his unasked question. "A girl, Taniyama named her Himeko according to Yasuhara. She was slightly premature, but completely healthy otherwise."

"Why wasn't I told?" But somehow Naru knew the answer. "Martin?"

"Yes," Lin said. "He ordered Yasuhara not to tell you until you had-"

"Completed the mission."

"In Yasuhara's defence, he said he wouldn't have lied to you had you asked."

"But I had no reason to ask."

Lin nodded gravely.

"Yasuhara believes whoever took Taniyama has the baby too."

"She won't be a baby anymore," Naru pointed out. He reached out a finger to touch the screen where Mai's face was. "Where am I?"

"Military facility, England."

Naru nodded at this new piece of information.

"When can I start physio?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"Come on," I said as I reached an arm out. "Himeko, we need to get going! Suzuki, are you coming?"

"Nah, I have a job this morning. You two will be alright," Suzuki said, smiling at me. I didn't ask about her 'job'. I knew better than to ask. It was odd. I'd been here almost four years now and Suzuki was the closest thing I had to a friend.

Yet we did not talk about her 'jobs' or her and Igarashi's wish to kill the father of my child. It was an odd relationship.

Himeko ran full pelt into the hallway and straight into my legs.

"Mummy! I don't wanna go!"

"You like nursery," I told her as I pulled on shoes.

"But Yuki smells."

"Then don't play with Yuki."

"But Yuki wants to play with me."

I sighed.

"Put your shoes on," I said finally. Himeko slipped on her shoes and picked up her little backpack. She took hold of my hand and we headed out.

"Mummy?" Himeko looked up at me as we walked.

"Yes dear?"

"Why don't I have a Daddy?"

The question took me a little by surprise, though I can't honestly say I hadn't expected it to come up at some point.

"You do have one," I said carefully. "But he's not with us anymore."

"Why not? All the others have a Mummy and a Daddy, except Takeshi, he has two Mummies."

"He can't be with us," I told her. I wanted to tell her the truth. I hated deceiving my own child. But how do you explain to a four year old that they were an accident as a result of a deep cover top secret mission by a government agency on the other side of the world?

"Does he want to be with us?"

"I don't know," I replied truthfully. "Maybe one day we'll get to ask him."

I dropped Himeko off at the nursery school and waved before heading back to the brothel. Of course, we had all kept it from Himeko the true nature of what went on in the place.

The teacher at the nursery school had once asked me why I lived with so many other women. The lie Suzuki and I settled on was that it was a shelter for victims of domestic abuse. It was so far from the truth it was almost comical.

"Everything go okay?" Igarashi asked me as I returned.

"Yes," I said with a smile. I didn't trust Igarashi. At all. She reminded me of Mori Madoka. She always had an ulterior motive.

"What is your plan for the day?"

"Set the laundry off and then start cleaning the rooms currently not in use," I reeled off from my mental to-do list.

"Good," she said and swept off into her office. "Just keep out of the girls' way."

That was a rule. I wasn't really allowed to talk to the working girls. Igarashi didn't trust me not to rile them up into rebellion or something. As if I'd risk that with Himeko so close.

But this was my life. And had been my life for four years.

It wasn't ideal.

But Himeko was safe and happy. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

The grey haired man did not notice the intruder. The intruder chose to make himself known.

He cocked the gun right behind the man's head.

" _I should kill you right now_ ," Naru said.

" _Go ahead_ ," Martin said in a tired voice.

" _You had no right to keep that information from me_."

" _It was_ -"

" _For the greater_ _good_?" Naru supplied bitterly. " _And how many missions would I have had to complete before you told me? One? Five? Twenty?"_

 _"_ _Oliver, you were too good an agent to let go like that,_ " Martin said. He spun in his chair to face Naru, who did not lower the gun.

" _Does Luella know?_ "

" _About the girl? Or the kid?"_

 _"_ _Both,_ " Naru stated. " _I thought as my adoptive parents you'd love to meet your own grandchild._ " His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

" _Of course she knows, she's half the reason I didn't have them both killed,_ " Martin muttered. " _I am genuinely glad you have made a full recovery Oliver, but this isn't going to get us anywhere. What is it you want?"_ Naru did not show any surprise at the question. " _Do you want to go and play house with the girl and her kid? Do you really think you'll be able to do that?"_

Naru ignored the jibe.

" _I am going to find Mai and Himeko, I will take out the people that took them as my last job and then I want out,_ " he listed. " _If you can't agree to that, we will have a problem."_

 _"_ _Fine,"_ Martin agreed. " _I'll make the arrangements."_

* * *

Lin sat in a van holding the headphones to his ear, listening carefully.

"Well?" Naru prompted as he climbed in.

Lin pulled out the headphones. The sound of typing filled the air.

"He hasn't said anything yet."

"Did he eat it?" Naru asked.

"His dinner arrived five minutes after you left, I heard the sounds of cutlery on the plate, so I presume so."

"Good," Naru muttered.

Then Martin's voice filtered through the speakers.

" _Mori? I have a job for you,_ " he said. There was a pause. " _Yes, he's become a problem. I imagine he has Lin working with him._ " Another pause. " _Yes, an accident will be fine._ " Yet another pause. " _Yes, the girl ruined everything. But if we take Oliver out, we can leave her alone and maintain a good working relationship with Yasuhara in Japan._ " A final pause. " _Let me know when it's done._ "

"It's a shame," Naru said. Lin looked around.

"A shame?"

"That such a hard working civil servant would die of a heart attack."

Naru pulled out a transmitter and hit a button with his thumb. A signal was emitted to interact with nanoparticles that had been hidden in Martin's food.

The autopsy would conclude a heart attack.

No one would know any better.

"Madoka could still be a problem," Lin pointed out.

"I can take her down, unless you have an issue with it?"

Lin packed away the equipment before replying.

"I will help you if need be."

Naru looked around in surprise. Lin shrugged and started the van.

"I'll call Yasuhara," Naru said. "We have a plane to catch."

* * *

 **Author's note: WARNING SHIT IS GOING TO GO DOWN NEXT CHAPTER OMG I AM SHIVERING WITH THE EXCITEMENT OF WRITING IT.**

 **And for those of you that don't know, I am currently in Japan taking Japanese lessons. A common topic amongst the students is what anime/manga we like and of course I say Ghost Hunt. Today my classmate said that he thought he'd seen a live action TV series of it. But couldn't remember the title it went by. But that it started with the characters looking for ghosts in the old school building. And he recognised the images of the anime... So if any of you know anything about this, PLEASE TELL ME! I will badger him more tomorrow!**

 **Please check out all the Humour Week entries! And if you feel brave, try writing some too!**

 **And just to re-iterate, THE BAD THING HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER OMG MY EYES ARE WELLING UP AT THE THOUGHT OF WHAT I AM GOING TO WRITE. AMY WHY DO YOU PUT THESE IDEAS IN MY HEAD *collapses in a pile***

 **Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"I... think I've found her," Lin muttered from one corner of the safe house. Yasuhara and Naru rushed to stand behind him and look at the screen.

It showed a picture of a young girl with dark hair and blue eyes and an infectious grin.

"She's adorable," Yasuhara mumbled.

Naru didn't say anything at first. He just stared at the image.

"Are you sure?" he asked finally.

"Tanizawa Himeko," Lin read out.

"The name she used at the party," Naru recalled. "Where is she?"

"Kyoto," Lin said.

"Let's go," Yasuhara said. They began collecting together their belongings. But a voice stopped them all in their tracks.

"You killed Martin." It was not a question. It was a statement.

The three men spun around to see Madoka pointing a gun at them.

"It was kill or be killed, Madoka, you know that," Naru said, stepping forward. Silently, he cursed himself for leaving his gun out of reach. He had gotten sloppy.

"He was a better man than you'll ever be," Madoka hissed.

"Then why haven't you killed me then?" Naru challenged.

He heard a gunshot.

Madoka crumpled.

Naru looked around to see Lin holding a gun.

"Are you okay?" Yasuhara asked him. Naru watched Lin carefully as he answered.

"Fine, let's get going," he muttered. The other two men watched him leave.

"I'll have someone to dispose of her body," Yasuhara said. "Weren't they...?"

"They were four years ago, but Lin's love life isn't something I have pried into since waking up."

Yasuhara looked awkward as he continued to pack away.

* * *

"You okay?" Naru asked when he had a moment alone with Lin. They had just arrived in a safe house in Kyoto.

"She was always Martin's lapdog."

"So?"

"She viewed our relationship as physical with a hope to keep me in line," Lin explained, unable to get keep the bitter tone from his voice. "She did not return my feelings."

Naru did not know what to say. He placed a consoling hand on Lin's shoulder. Lin shrugged.

Yasuhara appeared a moment later.

"Everything okay?" Neither man responded. "I think our best bet is to wait until the children are let out."

"Assuming this is the right child," Lin supplied.

"Exactly."

"What is the plan if it is her?" Yasuhara asked. Both he and Lin looked to Noll for this answer.

"Then we assess what protection the people controlling her and Mai have put into place and plan to counter it."

Yasuhara nodded his agreement.

* * *

"You aren't coming again?" Mai asked Suzuki.

"No, sorry," Suzuki replied. "I'll see you this evening."

Mai nodded and headed out.

Suzuki watched her go as Igarashi came up behind her.

"What is it?"

"There was a hit on Himeko's school record."

"You think it's him?" Igarashi asked, obviously interested.

"No idea, but I'm going to the sniping point just in case."

"Keep me informed."

* * *

"Ready?"

"Of course," Naru responded.

He began to walk down the street in the direction of the nursery school. Many other parents, mostly mothers, were heading the same direction.

One or two eyed him up; he smiled back mechanically and continued walking.

A small part of him was excited. He didn't know where it came from. But the chance to see his own child? And to see Mai again? He wanted it more than anything.

But he also felt a little nervous; a feeling he wasn't used to and didn't like one bit. If it wasn't Mai's child - his child - then it wouldn't matter. But if it was?

And what would he say to Mai? After so long?

He swallowed and continued walking.

* * *

Suzuki trained her sights on the school entrance. Parents were starting to arrive. She hadn't spotted Mai yet, but no doubt she had been delayed by some triviality.

Suzuki genuinely liked Mai. But so - as far as she could tell - did everyone that met the young woman. Yet sometimes she thought that if things had been different…

Then she saw him.

She did a double take and checked again. But it was him; the Scientist.

A smile formed on Suzuki's lips and she began following him with her sniper. He was moving too fast to take a shot now. But she was in no rush. He was completely unaware of her presence. She had all the time in the world.

He had spotted Himeko. Suzuki watched the interaction with curiosity. The Scientist stopped and bent down to talk to the child.

Perfect.

She refocused her sights and fired.

* * *

"Is your name Himeko?" Naru asked as he approached the child. There was no mistaking her; she was the spitting image of Mai but with black hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, who are you?" Himeko replied with wide eyes full of curiosity.

"I know your mother, her name is Mai? Correct?"

"Yeah!" Himeko grinned. "Do you think my mummy is pretty? I do! I think she's the prettiest ever."

"I quite agree," Naru said and a small smile graced his lips. "Do you mind if I wait with you for her?"

"No, I think you're okay," she mumbled. "How do you know my mummy?"

Naru made to bend down, so he could speak to Himeko face to face.

"I knew her before you were-"

He stumbled slightly and faltered in his words. Then something whizzed past his ear.

He looked around for the source of the whizzing. But he could see nothing that had obviously caused it.

When he looked back around at Himeko though, he noticed something very wrong.

There was a gaping hole right between her eyes. He could see straight through to the pavement behind her.

She hung for a moment in the air, then crumpled in slow motion like a puppet with its strings cut.

His blood ran cold.

A sniper.

A sniper had aimed for him and missed. Missed because he had stumbled. An action that had saved his life. And cost that of his only child.

A scream brought him back to his senses. Naru turned and ran towards it. He had lost one of them, he wasn't about to lose the other.

* * *

"No!" It was the only sound that could escape my lips. It was a lie. It had to be a lie.

Other people were screaming. I could vaguely hear them. But my eyes were trained on her body. My beautiful baby girl's body. I could just see the two pigtails she had begged me to do for her this morning. I could see the scuff on her left shoe. I could see a red stained hole in her forehead.

Blood.

So much blood.

An arm caught around my waist and began dragging me backwards. I fought against it.

"No!" I screamed again. "Himeko!"

My assailant was shouting at me, but I couldn't hear a single word.

I had been dragged around a corner.

My baby was gone.

"No!" I screamed again.

And now the voice began to filter through.

"Mai, run!"

I knew that voice.

I turned and I ran. And before I knew what was happening, I was shoved hastily into a van.

"What happened?"

"Where is-"

"Drive!" Naru's voice ordered. "Sniper."

The van set off hastily.

"Sniper?"

It was Yasuhara's voice. I looked around. There he was.

"Aimed for me and-"

"You killed her," I interrupted Naru. "You!" And I flew at him, aiming for his throat. How could he just turn up like this and-

"It was the sniper Mai," Naru said calmly as he pushed me back.

I struggled harder to hurt every inch of him. But strong hands pulled me away from him.

"Let me go Yasuhara," I growled. I elbowed him in the face and while he groaned from the attack, I shoved my foot into his groin. Then I turned back on Naru. "This is all your fault!" I screamed. "All you had to do was stay away. We were safe! You bastard!"

I punched any part of his body I could reach.

And then everything went black.

* * *

"Damn," Yasuhara muttered. "Who knew she could hit that hard."

Naru didn't say anything. He looked down at Mai's body. Yasuhara had knocked her out.

"She hates me," he stated finally.

Yasuhara looked around.

"She's grieving," he said quickly. "And looking for someone to take her anger out on. I doubt she hates you, but…"

"She's right though," he muttered. "The girl is dead because of me. I killed my own child."

He looked away and out of the window.

* * *

I didn't recognise where I was when I woke up.

For the briefest of moments, I forgot what had happened. And then it crashed over me like a tsunami.

Himeko was gone.

I sat up and looked around. I could tell that it was a safe house of some kind, I had been in enough of them to know the setup. I guessed Naru must've brought me here.

She was gone.

I stumbled to my feet and to the door.

"Mai! You're up? How are you feeling?" Yasuhara greeted me from the other side of the door. I silenced him with a glare. "Oh, damn, I didn't think."

I ignored him and took in my surroundings.

There was a desk with two computers, some weapons and a half drunk coffee on it. One had Himeko's school picture showing. The ache in my chest deepened. She looked so happy.

Apart from that the room was bare. Yasuhara had vacated the only chair.

"Where is he?" I asked quietly.

As if he heard my question, Naru entered the room.

"Um, perhaps we should-" Yasuhara began.

"No, its fine," I said automatically. I could see Naru studying me, as he was trying to ascertain exactly what to say. I walked over to the computer and took a seat.

I stared at her photo. Etching deeper into my memory the face I would never forget. I could feel Naru and Yasuhara's gaze on me. I guessed Lin was here, but elsewhere in the building. I didn't much care.

They had been careless.

"Yasuhara, would you get me a drink?" I asked softly. "I am quite thirsty."

"Sure, any preference?"

"Tea would be nice."

He left.

So it was just me and Naru. He would be harder to get rid of. But I needed him out of the way now.

"Mai," he said.

"Yes?" I did not turn around.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, barely concealing my emotions. "Coming back? Going to that brothel? Screwing Mali? Using me as your cover? Or getting me involved from the start?"

I wondered briefly what facial expression he was pulling. I remembered loving that face of his. The occasional smile. The knowing smirk. The peaceful gaze.

But now I couldn't look at him without seeing my daughter's eyes.

"I was careless."

"And got your cover pregnant. Are you going to kill me now?"

"No."

"Gone soft?" I teased. I stood up. I didn't have long before Yasuhara would return.

I picked up one of the guns on the desk.

"That's loaded Mai," Naru warned.

"Good."

I turned and pointed it at him.

He stared at me as I walked towards him.

"Do you know how to use that?"

"I watched Suzuki clean and practice enough."

It was true. She was very diligent with her practice, but not opposed to company. She liked the distraction to test her ability to shoot under pressure or while having to do something else.

"Are you going to kill me Mai?" Naru asked.

"I wonder if it's as easy as you made out."

And I fired.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well that was it. The Bad Thing happened. It's AmyNChan's fault. She made me do it! (Well, it's not like she held a gun to my head but she tempted me... And I am a slave to temptation.)**

 **I couldn't fit in everything to this chapter. So the next chapter will be the last of the main story, and then there will be a final chapter as a sort of epilogue!**

 **Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

The streets were surprisingly empty as I pounded the pavement. It took me a little while to find my way, but before long, I was on track with the gun still in my hand.

It was strange how the world was continuing even though my baby was dead.

The brothel looked no different. And yet, it was not as colourful as before.

I entered calmly. I could feel the wooden door handle as I turned it, but it felt so very far away.

No one rushed to greet me, but I could hear sobbing. This was in itself not unusual for the brothel, yet I knew who was crying. And I could guess why.

"Mai," a voice from my left said and caused me to turn. "I think we need to have a chat."

Igarashi had not noticed the gun in my hand. Perhaps if she had, she wouldn't have attempted to reason with me.

I raised the gun and fired.

She crumpled.

The sobbing had stopped abruptly. But I knew where Suzuki would be. I walked through to her room and stood in the doorway.

"I didn't expect you to return," she mumbled. "I'm sorry Mai. He moved. He moved so I missed. I never..."

She began crying again.

I had never seen her cry before. She had never cried after a kill before.

"You killed my baby," I whispered. I raised the gun yet again.

"Kill me," she begged. "I would never hurt an innocent child. What have I done?"

"Turn around," I ordered. She complied without hesitation. I grabbed a scarf and tied her hands together. Then to the bed post. I was in no way great at tying knots, but I hoped it would hold her long enough. "Stay here. I'm not done with you."

I left her room and barged into another, waving the gun at the client and scaring him away. The girl stared at me in fright.

"Put some clothes on, I'm getting you out."

I didn't wait to see if she understood but headed for the next room, and the next, and so on until I had them all.

Suzuki was exactly where I left her.

I untied her and pushed her in front of me. The crowd of girls were waiting with scared looks on their faces.

"Tell them to head outside. Tell them to follow us," I told Suzuki. She spoke out in what I presumed to be Thai and then in a weird sort of procession, we all headed out onto the street.

I didn't really know where I was heading now.

I wasn't sure how many rounds I had left, but fired a couple into the sky anyway. The girls flinched at the noise. Surely that would be enough to get the police to notice?

And sure enough, within minutes, our little parade was surrounded by police cars.

* * *

"Well isn't this familiar?" Houshou said as he entered the room, Ayako on his heels.

"Definitely Deja-vu," Ayako agreed.

I sat in the interrogation room and stared up at them both.

"We know what happened," Houshou said. Ayako moved around the table, bent down and hugged me. And finally, as she embraced me, I began to cry.

"What's going to happen now?"

"The woman you know as Igarashi is dead, but Naru will be fine."

I retracted a little at this.

"What?"

"Well, you punctured a lung, but the doctors have patched him up," Houshou explained. "He woke up from the surgery just before we came in."

"Oh."

"He wants to speak with you," Houshou went on. "Yasuhara has insisted he is present to prevent any… Injuries."

"I don't want to see him."

"Well, the offer is there."

"Am I going to gaol?" I didn't much mind if I was to be honest. What did I have to live for now?

"Yasuhara can pull some strings," Ayako said.

"Suzuki?"

"They offered her a nicer prison and no death penalty if she assisted the police," Houshou said. "She agreed to help."

"Good, I want her to suffer for a long time."

I hated the malice coming out of my mouth. I wasn't even sure whether I meant it or not. Aside from assassinating people, Suzuki wasn't a bad person. Kind of like Naru really. Well, the Naru I thought I knew.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Ayako said.

"Let me guess, to a safe house?"

Houshou almost laughed.

"Just like old times."

* * *

I don't know what made me agree to the meeting. Perhaps I just wanted to find out the truth. If there was a truth.

The room we met in looked like something out of a film, where the parents were divorcing across a table with a lawyer to mediate.

"Hello Mai," Noll began. I nodded back. He was the one that wanted this, he could speak first. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner."

Yasuhara was doing his best to pretend he wasn't there. I knew why he had to be in the room, but it was very awkward. Like having a parent watching a first date or something.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. Like on so many days recently, my voice seemed far away. Everything felt rather far away.

"I…" He looked at Yasuhara for a moment. "Could we have a minute?"

"Mai, promise not to try anything?"

"Do you want to handcuff me to the chair?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not into that, just play nicely, okay? I'll wait outside."

I watched him go and waited for Naru to speak.

"When we ran away eight years or so ago, I never wanted to go back," he began. "But when you were caught, I had no choice. Yasuhara swore to keep you safe. Martin said that if I completed a job for him, one that they could use my insubordination as a cover for, then he would let me go. Naively, I believed him. No one told me you were pregnant. While in Japan on the job, I had Lin search for you. I believe that is why you were moved around so much during that time."

Was this the truth?

I just didn't know any more.

"I was injured on a raid of a smuggling ring. I was in a coma for three and a half years. When I woke, I underwent a lot of physio until I was permitted to leave. I killed Martin and returned to Japan with Lin. Lin found… I came to find you."

"Why? Why find me? It's been so long…" A slight frown graced my features.

"I was in a coma for over three years Mai; to me it's been barely a year since you were taken." He looked away from my face. "I hadn't given up hope that…" He trailed off, looking almost disgusted with himself for using the word 'hope'.

"That I'd still love you?" I prompted. He looked back into my eyes, but didn't say anything. "And that we'd run off again? I can't do it anymore. I spent four years on the run followed by six months in protective custody, followed by four years in a secret brothel. I don't even know how the world works anymore."

"Neither do I," he admitted. "A lot of things have changed since I woke up."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry you never met her properly," I whispered. "I know you were against the idea of having children but… She was wonderful. I know I'm biased but… She was so clever." I could feel tears rushing to my eyes. "She knew all of the hiragana and katakana. She loved reading. She'd read anything I put in front of her. I don't even remember being four years old, but I am sure I wasn't reading."

I could see pain in his eyes. Was it regret? Grief? Anger?

"Will you tell me more?" he asked quietly. "Currently, the image I have of her is… I want to know better things."

"I had a nightmare about it," I confessed suddenly. "I can't…" I looked away. Then stood up and walked to the window. "She was my reason for living you know? She was the only one I had…"

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Naru was standing behind me. I didn't know whether to shrug the hand off or not. It was odd, being touched so gently after so long.

Even she had been boisterous. She had always jumped into my arms. Never soft. Not like this.

Part of me wanted to push him away. But another part of me wanted to fall into his arms and have someone take all the pain away. I didn't know if his embrace would do any of that. But it was a nice thought.

I turned and looked up into his eyes. They were the exact same colour as Himeko's.

I close my eyes and leant into his chest. I felt him wince a little from the contact and remembered I had shot him. I made to move away, but his arms pulled me closer. Tears sprung to my eyes and together, we sank to the floor. I sobbed into his shirt and wondered how I could ever be happy again.

"What do we do now?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know about you," I mumbled. "But I have to live. For Himeko."

* * *

 **Author's note: I think this made me sadder than Himeko's death. I feel rather empty right now.**

 **Next chapter is the last.**

 **Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

The island was approximately ten kilometres in circumference. It was mostly wild, with a small cultivated area for growing food and then a single house.

The house held only three residents; Lin Koujo, Oliver Davis and Taniyama Mai. A small helipad was about a hundred metres from the house, where the resident's only visitor would land every few weeks.

Yasuhara Osamu brought news, clothes and tinned or dried foods. While the island had a very good internet connection, the residents strayed away from the media websites. They had had enough bad news for a lifetime.

They passed their time with various hobbies. Lin spent a lot of time designing code. The others didn't ask much about it, they all valued their privacy, until Lin put a laptop in front of Mai and asked her to test his program. It turned out to be a small game. "Wow! How did you do this?"

"It's how I got into programming and thus hacking. I used to be a big gamer, I wanted the next releases before they came out and so..."

Mai could guess the rest.

Mai was in charge of the garden, and when she wasn't tending her vegetables, she wrote. At first, it had been like a therapy, writing down all that had happened. But later, she began to write of happier things. She didn't let Naru or Lin read her work, but she once shared it with Yasuhara who then encouraged her to post it online. She had been hesitant but eventually agreed. She didn't regret it for one moment.

Naru spent a lot of time outside. After being in a coma for several years and being shot by Mai - something he occasionally teased her about - he wanted to use his body and relish in its functions. He ran around the island, swam in the sea and did the occasional bit of climbing. In the evenings he would read, learning of things he had never had a chance to as a child. He also, though she didn't know it, read Mai's stories.

Their island paradise was quiet and peaceful. None of them wanted anything to do with the outside world, though Yasuhara often offered to take them to a country of their choice.

As for Mai and Naru's relationship, they weren't stressing anything. Lin considered them an item, but they didn't bother to label it themselves. They knew they would never have another child; Mai was frightened by the idea. But they didn't need to. They had each other, and Lin. It was a strange unit, but it worked.

It had taken a while, but they were happy.

* * *

 **Author's note: And that is the end! *phew***

 **I'm sorry this story has been so rushed and that I haven't given it more time, perhaps one day I'll rewrite it. But I think I'd rather move on to bigger and hopefully better things!**

 **And as for the person who told me if this didn't end happy that they'd never read another one of my stories - Go Ahead. Don't read them. I really don't care. By saying things like that, you are no better than the Manda/Amanda/Other cruel anons.**

 **As for everyone else, thank you all for your reviews, they mean a lot!**

 **Please review one final time!**


End file.
